For a Friend
by Kale Bishop
Summary: Ever since Isabella joined the Lil Sparks at the age of 4, she always wanted to become a Senior Fireside Girl, which is the highest achievement a Fireside Girl can have. Now her dream is crushed by the fact that the patches are too difficult for her to do alone. Luckily Phineas is there and he'll do anything to help her achieve her goal, even if it means giving a kiss. Trailer out!
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's Note)**

Whoo! Mission accomplished! Just like I **promised** I was able to translate, or convert rather, this story into a novel form. I hope you guys like it better than the script format. **Chapters 3** and **4** **aren't converted yet** but I will be able to by next week. I added a little **more details** to the story so it's not exactly the same but the story's not changed. You'll know the reason why that's the chapter's title once you read it. Please continue **Reviewing**. I would really appreciate **lots of reviews** :).

**Chapter 1 "It's a Trap!"**

**Phineas POV**

I sat down under the shade of the backyard tree with my stepbrother Ferb by my side just to enjoy the fresh air and think of today's activities. Perry's already disappeared this morning so I didn't need to ask where he was.

It's a sunny Monday morning in Danville and things have been pretty busy within the past week. This summer has been strangely very long since it got to 4 years and it's been really fun. It's only a week more of fun and inventing then it's back to the life of academic learning so we're doing our best to make the fun last. The only problem is this…

"So… what'cha wanna do today Ferb?"

Ferb shrugs.

"Hey! We could build a Super Slide from the moon to the earth!"

Ferb glares at Phineas

**"**Oh right we did that last week… How about a cloning machine?"

Ferb shakes his head

"A big house for Perry?"

Ferb continues his reading with a sigh.

*sigh* "I'm sorry Ferb. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm freshed out from a week of ideas. As much as I'd like to say I had a lot of fun, something's still missing… but what? "

Yep that's the problem. For the first time ever I Phineas Flynn am completely out of ideas. Whether it be the wind blowing on my face or the soft grass beneath me, nothing was able to give me a hint of what to do today. I thought about this for 5 mins. Something is blocking my sense of inspiration today.

**"**Phineas?" said Ferb finally.

**"**Nope. Still nothing and I'm surprised that I haven't said my catchphrase yet. Speaking of catchphrases, do you know where Isabella's been all week?"

Ferb shrugs.

**"**Hmm... I know! Let's pay a visit to her."

Ferb nods.

"Ferb, I know what…"

"Ferb! We're about to go to your next debate competition. Are you ready?" called dad from the house.

*facepalm* "I forgot that you have a contest today. Well I guess I know what I'm gonna do today. Good luck Ferb!"

Ferb gives a thumbs-up and heads back inside the house. I ran out the backyard gate and dashed for Isabella's house. I was wondering what she's been up to all week as I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Finally someone answered.

"Oh hi Phineas! My goodness you've grown about an inch!" said Mrs. Garcia Shapiro.

"Hello Mrs. Garcia Shapiro! Is Isabella home?"

"Oh! Thank goodness you arrived. She's been quite depressed lately and she wouldn't tell me why. Can you go to her and see if what's wrong?"

"Of course! Where is she?"

"She's upstairs in her room. Just remember to knock on her door ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro."

Depressed? I never saw Isabella depressed except for that time when it was raining and she couldn't accomplish her desert tracking patch, which we were able to resolve, or that time when we were stranded in the island. What could it be that made Isabella sad? I knocked on Isabella's door.

"Door's open" said Isabella.

I opened the door.

**"**Hey Isabella!"

"Oh hey Phineas."

Isabella is sitting on the bed with her right hand rubbing her own sash while looking at it in a sad manner.

**"**Hey! What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

I close the door and walk towards Isabella's bed and I sit opposite of her. I pat her right shoulder with my left hand.

"C'mon. You can tell me anything. I'm your best friend."

She finally smiles at me, which made me smile too.

*exhales* "Ok. It's about the "Bonfire.""

"What's the "Bonfire?" and what about it?

**"**The "Bonfire" is a yearly ceremony when we get to acknowledge some special achievements done by the fireside girls. There's a special award called the "Senior Fireside Girl" award. I've wanted to get that award ever since I started as a Lil Spark at 4 years old. I only have one chance this summer since the age gap is from 4-13 yrs old and I'm already 13. It's impossible."

"What!? Nothing's impossible."

"The ceremony is already tomorrow Phineas and I need to get all 500 hundred patches. I only have 490."

**"**Pfft. Oh Come on. If Candace could make 50 patches in one day then so can you. Don't worry Isabella. I promise to help you on getting your "Senior Fireside Girl" award."

She looked at me with gleeful surprise but immediately returned to her state of hopelessness.

"Uhh… no thanks Phineas. It won't be a good idea either. You're a great friend and all but…"

"C'mon Isabella I'm your best friend. I'd really like to help you out."

Isabella smiles and says "Ok".

"Besides, what could possibly be so hard for you to accomplish?Let me see that manual."

Isabella pulls out a 410-page manual from under her bed and hands it to me.

"Knock yourself out. Turn to page 394 for the patches. The ones that are checked are already accomplished. Are you really sure you want to help me out on this?"

"Yeah I'm very sure."

I open the manual and quickly scan the pages. I skip the pages that are already filled with checked patches and I stop on a page that lacks checks. The page was categorized as "Most Daring Patches" on the top page. I read the unchecked patches. I quickly understood why she wouldn't be able to accomplish these patches. These are very difficult but possible if we prioritize today 90% of our time for patches. That was what I thought until I came across a patch I didn't think I would help her out in, "The First Kiss Patch." I continue reading the rest of the patches until I have read the last one.

_"Wow I didn't think that I would come across this one. But most importantly how am I gonna do all of this in just one day? Hmm…."_

I take a deep breath knowing what I have to do.

**"**Well I did make a promise and if it's to help you out then I'll do it." I said

"Really? Oh thanks so much Phineas!"

"Here *hands back the manual*. Isabella, I know what we're gonna do today!

"You're really going to help me even with this very small amount of time?

"Sure! C'mon Isabella it's you, the very determined and focused leader of the Fireside Girls. You've done other patches faster than any other girl, fireside girl to be exact, and if you need help don't hesitate to ask. Besides, who's your best friend who's going to help you?"

"Hmm… Gretchen?"

**"**Huh? No!"

"Ummm… Adyson?"

"Nope! Nuh-uh!"

*giggle* Ferb?

"Me!"

*giggle* "Just kidding. Thanks Phineas!"

"Hey! No problem."

"So wat'cha gonna do today? I mean what are we gonna do today?

"Let's go out first to get you out of your gloomy state. Meet you downstairs ok?

"Ok."

A small blow of wind came inside her room from her open window and blew her hair. I then catch a whiff of a pretty smell.

"Hey is that you? Wow! You smell pretty good today. Like Flowers and Vanilla. " I said.

"Oh it's just my new shampoo. I used it this morning." She said

"Hey that reminds me! I know where we're gonna go first."

"Where?"

"There's my favorite ice cream parlor that's just downtown. They serve the best ice cream in Danville. C'mon let's go. It's my treat."

"Oh you don't have to…"

She paused for a moment seemingly trying to change her mind.

"Actually… it sounds fun! But does it have to be your treat?"

"Well yeah! You already felt bad this morning. So it's my pleasure to cheer you up today myself, plus get those ten patches."

"Okay. Just wait downstairs until I fix my hair."

"Okay."

-End of Chapter 1-

**Replies for Chapter 4:**

**Sam: **That's pretty much like an honesty patch. Thanks for trying though!

**Blythe:** I think Candace will play an important role in this story in the latter.

**AmityTheDerpy:** OMG Thank you for that suggestion. It's not exactly what you're looking for but it gave me an idea for Chapter 5. Thanks so much!

**14AmyChan:** I already replied to you a long time ago XD.

Anyway thanks for the reviews! **Chapter 2 **is updated as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **"**The First Date Patch"**

After 5 mins they met downstairs and said goodbye to Mrs. Garcia Shapiro before heading to the "The Lunar Parlor". Isabella brought her satchel full of things that she would need to accomplish her patches. Right now Phineas is quite nervous about helping Isabella since he saw 2 patches he never thought of accomplishing. First was the "First Kiss Patch" and next was the "First Date Patch." He was quite okay with the "First Date Patch" since it only involved hanging out and chatting but the "First Kiss Patch" already made him nervous. It was odd enough that they were patches but it did land in the category of most daring patches.

The Lunar Parlor is an ice cream parlor with strangely a theme combination of the moon and cows. In fact you can see the entire furniture look like that. The parlor looks like a café with glass windows showing the inside and some tables set inside and some outside. The indoor mood lights make it look like a night club.

Phineas was a long time favorite customer of the parlor since he comes there very often.

As the pair enters the café they are suddenly approached by a large crowd exiting the parlor. They had to get out and side step to let the crowd out and then get back in. They then approached the counter.

**Phineas POV**

"Hey Coltrane! 2 Banana Splits please." I said.

"I'm sorry Phineas but we only have one left." says Coltrane. "That group that just came out of the parlor ordered a very large supply of banana splits"

*giggle* "that's okay. Wanna share Phineas?" asks Isabella

**"**Uhh… Sure"

"Okay. What flavors would you like?"

"I'd like Vanilla" I said

"I'd like Strawberry" says Isabella

"The last flavor will be half of each." I say while handing Coltrane $2.

"Alright! Just pick a table and I'll bring it to you."

We walk to the nearest table for two.

"I hope nobody sees us" she says with her face red.

"Me too."

I have to admit I was pretty nervous about doing this but… wait. Why should I be nervous if it's just to help a friend? It's weird.

"I haven't seen you in a week. Where've you been?"

"I'm sorry Phineas.I was busy collecting patches. I was making extra effort to at least collect 20 patches a day in order to not over-exhaust myself. I could've asked for your help but I thought the both of you were too busy inventing, especially since it's the last week of summer."

"Well it's true that we were busy inventing the whole week but it was just for the sake of seizing the day. We would've helped you if you just asked. It wouldn't be as much fun inventing without you trying it first most of the time."

"You missed me?"

"Well yeah. I'm not the only one though. All of the other guys missed you. "

"Aww how sweet of you guys."

Coltrane arrives with the banana split in a long oval white bowl with bumps looking like craters on the side.

"Speaking of sweet…"

"Enjoy guys!" says Coltrane

Coltrane returns to the counter

"(To Coltrane)Thanks! (To Isabella) I'll let you take the first bite."

"Ok."

Isabella gets a teaspoon and scoops up a little of the ice cream into her mouth.

"Hey! You're right! This is good!" she said "But I have tasted this ice cream before. Didn't you make this?

"Hmm… good question. Hey Coltrane! Where does your ice cream come from?"

"Can't tell you Phineas. The boss would freak if word spread where our special ice cream came from."

"It's ok. (To Isabella) I told you'd like it."

"No you didn't."

"I did too.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

I was about to reply again but she pointed her finger at me.

"You said it was the best ice cream in town." She said.

"Did… *sigh* did not."

She giggles at my defeat.

"Are you guys on a date or something?" asks Coltrane

I jumped from my seat upon hearing that question and Isabella's face was turning red again.

"Shhhhh…" we both said simultaneously.

"What's the point of hiding it if people are gonna see you?"

"Well don't make it too obvious" says Isabella

"It's for a patch. Not really a date. I'd be asking her out if it was." I said

"Oh! A fireside girl eh? Well good luck you two." He winks

"Thanks!"

I turned back to Isabella and she was as red as a tomato.

"Isabella, are you ok? Is it the strawberries?"

"I wouldn't be eating this ice cream and neither would it be my favorite if I had an allergic reaction to strawberries."

"Good point. So how will you get to receive these patches if no one knows what we've done?"

"Oh… I didn't think of that. Looks like we're gonna have to tell them then."

"Oh… how?"

"I don't really know and I don't really wanna think about it."

"Agreed"

I got so curious that I had to ask this question.

"So how long do these dates normally last?"

She gives me an endearing smile with an arch brow hinting that she was curious why I asked that question.

"Well it could go as long as you want actually." She said

"So it could last a month or even a year?"

*giggle* "No! It normally lasts within a day. The real essence of a date though comes from the activities they do."

"Does it have to be romantic?"

"Not really. Like I said, it depends on the activities."

I took a deep breath. Well that was a relief. That day when we made a romantic lunch for Candace & Jeremy I was curious on why they left so early so I did a research on romance to see if I did it right. Based from what I studied when it comes to romance it has to be something worth remembering and enjoyable. In other words, it has to be special. Well my inventions are some things worth remembering for this summer. I mean we do it every day. If this get together was suppose to be romantic then how was I going to make it any more special than the rest of this summer?

"So how are we gonna accomplish the rest of the patches?" she asks

"I… don't know. I think we've already got one down."

"Yeah. The "First Date Patch". What about the rest?"

"Hmm…"

"Hmm…"

**No One's POV**

The both of them were thinking for quite some time and the banana was the only thing left in the bowl since they ate the ice cream while they were talking. The both of them unconsciously picked up the banana with their teaspoons and began eating it without even looking. Coltrane was already trying his best not to laugh and he wanted to warn what was going to happen… but it was too late.

The both of them retreated to their chairs with shocked expressions. Isabella blushed in a bigger shade of red. She felt really embarrassed that she just wanted to end the date, even if she wanted it to happen for a long time. Suddenly Phineas was laughing.

**Isabella's POV**

_Wait?! He's laughing?! Why is he laughing?_

I glared at him in curiosity. He-he's not mad at me? He's not really embarrassed as I am? Eventually his laughter sunk into my head and I started laughing as well.

"Ya know? I'm having a great time. Let's make this date last a little bit longer. That way we'll have more fun doing these patches. So waddya say?" He said.

Oh my gosh! He wants to spend time with me some more. I was so excited that I wanted to say I do! Calm yourself Isabella. You've been waiting for this so don't screw this up.

"Actually that's a great idea. Sure! I'd love to!" I said

I unconsciously scooped for more ice cream and then I realized there were none left.

"Want more banana splits?"

"I'm sorry guys but that's all the banana splits we could serve." Said Coltrane.

"Oh that's okay. I'll just take a cup. How about you Phineas?"

"I'm good. We better go if we don't wanna lose daylight."

"Okay. I'm paying this time."

"Okay. So what's our next patch?"

"Our next patch is…"

-End of Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

**(Author's Note)**

After what seemed to be 6 weeks of tight schedules I finally got the time to publish these **replacements chapters.** **Chapter 5** is out as well. I'm so sorry that I was so delayed. Hope you can forgive me. Now Read, Review, and Enjoy! :).

**Minor Corrections**: They are 13 and still kids with Phineas ongoing the first few days of puberty.

**Chapter 3 "ARChie"**

**Isabella's POV**

As we got out of the "Lunar Parlor" Phineas noticed the camera shop just across the street.

"Wait here. I got an idea." He says

"Okay."

*sigh* Isn't he the coolest? First he comes to my house to check on me, and then he treats me to an ice cream parlor with really delicious ice cream, the one that I'm eating right now. End it ended with a kiss. We-we kissed! Oh my gosh! And the best thing is that he didn't mind! Does that mean he likes me too? Maybe for quite some time that I didn't notice? Is there a bigger chance that he could ask me out? *sigh*.

Here he comes now! I wonder what's in the box. Wait he's entering the hardware store. I wonder what he's up to. Here he comes again with… nothing. I was sure he was holding a cardboard box earlier. Where is it now?

"Isabella… I'd like you to meet A.R.C. or Assistant Robotic Camera. You could call him ARChie if you want."

He pulls out a camera out of his pocket and pushes a button on the camera. The camera unleashes a propeller and makes a cute noise that means it's on. Cool a robotic camera! He's really the coolest *sigh*.

**Phineas POV**

I'm really glad she's amazed by the camera I created. It was for her anyway.

"ARChie will help us on taking pictures and/or videos for our patches… I mean your patches. It can only take shots via voice command so you have to say "cheese!" For example…"

I quickly stand in position beside Isabella. ARChie then makes a red light and a sound that means that it's ready to take a shot.

"Say cheese Isabella! Cheese!" I said.

**Isabella POV**

*sigh* just listening to his voice makes my heart stop. What's he saying? I got snapped out of my Phineas-land by that red light. I was like: _where am I?_

"Say cheese Isabella! Cheese!" he said.

"Huh? What!? Oh!"

I suddenly realize that I was taking a photo shoot so I tried to smile but my mouth was so open wide and I was still licking the ice cream out of the spoon, which is already full of my saliva, so it fell out of my mouth. There camera already clicked before the saliva filled-spoon could land on my cup.

"Aghhh! Iwww!"

ARChie begins to project a holographic image of our shot together. The shot shows Phineas just smiling normally but it also shows me with my mouth half-smiling with the ice cream falling from my mouth.

*snickers* "I'm… sorry."

Then he starts snickering louder.

"Oh… so you like that huh?" I said while giving him a smirk.

Phineas begins to snicker uncontrollably. I begin to scoop up a portion of my half-eaten cup of ice cream. I do a spoon feeding gesture at him.

"Open wide Phineas! "

He had his last laugh and then he laughs at me nervously and pricelessly gives me a nervous smile.

"Oh no you…"

Before I even let him finish, I thrust the spoon in his mouth. He had cute goofy face upon impact. Now I face ARChie.

"Cheese!"

*Click*

I couldn't stop laughing at Phineas's face on that holographic image.

*gulps* "that was kinda foul."

"C'mon Phineas! There's more where that came from. Open wide!"

** ***He takes a step back*"Isabella don't you dare come any closer."

I thrust another spoon of ice cream at him but he ducks.

"Shoot!"

Phineas starts running towards the nearby big tree.

"Hey! Come back here!"

"No way! No more icky Isabella ice cream!"

"C'mon Phineas! I made it myself!"

"No!"

I couldn't help but laugh with Phineas as I chased him around the tree. I stopped and turned around to catch him again. He suddenly stops with screeching heels.

"Woah!"

I thrust another spoon at him and he does that same goofy face.

"Cheese!"

*click*. This time it doesn't show a holographic image. ARChie's light continues to blink.

*giggle* "Hey! Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The hologram. It's supposed to show up when I say cheese."

He looks at ARChie curiously then realizes what I meant.

"Oh that's because it's shooting a video. Cut!" he says.

ARChie's light stops blinking and holograms the last shot.

I couldn't help but laugh again. Suddenly he snatches the spoon from me then thrusts it at my mouth. I gladly ate the ice cream and stuck my tongue at him. He rolls his eyes at me.

"It starts shooting a video when you say "Shoot!" or "Action!""

" Ohhhh… no wonder it started blinking."

"To turn it off you just have to whistle."

He whistles as if he was calling a taxi. ARChie descends to Phineas's hand and stores his propeller.

"It will only listen to the users of the camera which are the people on its screen." He hands the camera to me. "Here! It's yours!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! I could make another one for myself next time. I figured we might need this baby for accomplishing your patches."

" Cool! Thanks Phineas!"

"No problem. So where do we go next?"

I pick up the manual from my satchel and turned to page 394.

"Hmm… Ahh! I know this! Let's go to the central park!"

"Great! Let's go!"

I walk a few steps with him but I stop walking and took ARChie out. I wanted to see that moment again. I pushed a button and it showed the previous shots on its screen. I then saw a video and I played it. I couldn't help but smile.

"HeyIsabella! Are you coming?"

"Huh? Oh!"

I look at him sheepishly and manually turned off the camera and stored it in my satchel.

"Coming!" and I giggled.

**No one's POV**

So far she was such in a good mood that she didn't care that if she would make all 10 patches by the end of the day. She walked by Phineas and she was still thinking of the video she just watched.

-End of Chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 "Start a Harlem Shake Patch"**

**Phineas POV**

"Can I borrow your manual again?" I said

"Sure!"

She takes manual out of satchel and hands it to me. I open the manual and turn to page 394.

Ok! So we pretty much covered up for the conditions on the first date patch. I just have to present myself to them to prove that we had a date. There's nothing wrong with that right? I mean it's just a friendly date after all. But this one... *gulp*

"You nervous?"

"About what?"

"About the patch we're going to do."

"Oh! Yes! Yes I am!"

I couldn't help but scratch my ear. Thankfully my lie was covered by my fake nervousness. Now where were we? Oh yes!

We didn't get a picture of the kiss and nor do we have any evidence of proving that we did, which only means one thing. We're gonna have to kiss again.

"How do we get a bunch of people to dance the Harlem Shake with us in the public fountain?"

"Maybe we could catch their attention if we just started dancing."

This is exactly what was in the manual:

**Patch # 483**

**Start a Harlem Shake Patch**

**Instructions: Start a harlem shake in a highly improbable and crowded place to dance.**

**Goal: Uplift the moods of people or at least bring fun to the people.**

Central park is pretty crowded but the people there are scattered on the lawns surrounding the fountain. Some are doing picnics while some are flying kites and some are just lying down for the sake of enjoying the fresh air. In other words, they're pretty much doing their own thing.

The both of us head to the center of the park where the fountain is located. Isabella began taking things out of her satchel. Isabella took out an ipod and docked it on the stereo.

"Ready?" I asked

"Ready!"

I took a deep breath and raised my voice in order for everyone to hear.

"Hey everyone! Me and Isabella are gonna start a Harlem Shake! We're hoping that you would join us."

I caught a lot of people's attention. Some got interested and abandoned their posts to join, some just got confused on what was going on but most just ignored me.

ARChie was turned on by Isabella.

"Shoot!" she said.

ARChie ascends sky high.

"Hey guys! Thanks for joining us! We aren't that much but we really appreciate you to be kind enough to join us. Hopefully we'll be able to make the entire park join us. Now let's get started! Hit it Isabella!"

She pushes a button on her ipod and the music starts playing.

_Con los terroritas!_

The both of us start dancing. The other participants joined in after a few seconds making an effort to draw attention from the crowd. The people in the central park are unfortunately still ignoring us.

"It's not working!" said Isabella

"Well there has to be some way to get their attention." I said

I was about to devise a plan to catch their attention again but at that moment there was a sudden flash of purple light heading straight to the park.

_And do the Harlem Shake!_

The music becomes suspiciously louder and everyone in the park suddenly starts dancing uncontrollably.

"Hey! What the… hey! I kinda like this dance!" said a guy from the crowd

"Hey! Me too!" said another guy.

Everyone starts cheering and rocking on to the dance.

"Wow!" said Isabella

"Well ain't that serendipitous!" I said

I look at Isabella and she starts pulling off some cool dance moves that I never thought she could pull off.

"Uh… Phineas. I-I can't stop!"

"That's it! Go Isabella!"

"No! Really! I can't stop!"

"What?!

I try to stop myself from dancing but it's as if someone was controlling me instead of my brain.

"Hey! I can't either!" I said

"How are we doing this? More importantly, how did this happen?" she asked

(10 mins earlier)

**_Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated!_**

**Perry POV**

It's another day of paying a visit to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Sometimes I hope that my life would get any better than this but then I realized that it's better than having the Regurgitator as your nemesis. Major says that I gotta stop Doofenshmirtz, as usual =_=, for some sort of plot to turn the tri-state area into a dance club, as if it gets anymore ridiculous and yet hilarious. I sometimes pity a grown man for having to deal with me and get foiled everyday but he should be thankful that he's not dealing with a nemesis with mad martial arts skills like they do in the movies. I'm just the typical CIA style fighter, just like the soap operas I watch; at least that's what I think.

I set my hovercraft in auto-pilot and jump kick towards the window (the same window I used when I saw the boys with Dr. D.) Thankfully it just slides open to my kick. As soon as I was about to land, I felt tears of pain come out from my eyes as I felt something snatched my tail. It was so painful that it took me several minutes to adapt to the pain. I looked behind me and apparently a metal claw was holding me by the tail. I tried reaching it by adducting my arms towards the claw but every movement caused more pain to my tail rather than progress. I gave up on trying escaping and the claw brought me to Dr. D.

"Ah! Perry the Platypus! So nice of you to "hang out" with me *snickers*."

Not funny Dr. D. Not funny at all.

"Now on to my diabolical plan. Recently there has been a viral internet sensation going on and on and on and it won't stop! And do you know what that internet sensation is?"

I kinda hoped it wasn't what I was thinking but I didn't really know what he was talking about.

"It's Harlem shake!"

I was afraid he was gonna say that.

"It's been bothering me wherever I went to find some peace and quiet. The Library! The Beach! My occasional dates! The **BATHROOM**! Oooooohhhh it's been driving me crazy!"

He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Apparently I'm not the only one with this problem. You see Perry the platypus recently there have been cases filed against people for doing the Harlem Shake, meaning people are starting to hate it and pretty soon the government will ban it for good. Which is why I created this, behold the Harlem Shake-inator!"

Doofenshmirtz walks to the device which looks very similar to the Dance-inator but decorated into a hippy color scheme.

"This baby will give everybody a taste of their own medicine. I will fire it on every corner of the tri-state-area making people dance the Harlem Shake. Once every citizen in Danville dances the Harlem Shake it will force the President to arrest everyone in Danville, except me because I'm the only one who isn't dancing, thus leaving me the only good citizen of the city. The president will then gladly pass the leadership as mayor of Danville to me! Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz!"

I gasp in horror. Not the fact that the plan was evil, well… according to Dr. Doofenshmirtz it is, but by the fact that I hated the Harlem Shake. It was too crazy for my taste. All you do is just toss your arms everywhere and do some crazy random stuff such as dancing under the table or jumping on your bed.

"Terrible isn't it? Why don't you become my first victim!"

*gulp*. No! I refuse to become part of this sorcery! This is one of those times where I question why I have a tail. Every movement I do in order to break myself free just hurt sorry behind. I searched for something, in fact anything to just prevent the beam from hitting me. I can hear Doofenshmirtz playing Harlem Shake on his phone. As soon as I reached for my hat a purple light ray hit me and I start tossing my arms everywhere.

"Laahahahaaaahaaahaa! Now! Onto the next victim! You see that stereo over there?"

I turn my head to look at a giant boombox just across me in the middle of the room.

"Apparently the effect only has a limit."

He turns off his phone and I suddenly stop dancing.

"Anyone who hears the song and gets hit by the Harlem Shake-inator will dance until the song stops, which is what I don't intend to happen. The song, unless I put a stop to it, will go on forever and ever. Now where was I? Ah yes! The next victim. Let's see hmm…"

Doofenshmirtz chooses a target with his telescope installed on the machine

"Ah! Central Park! Perfect! There are always a lot of people there."

He activates the machine again and I can only watch helplessly as the people in Central Park are about to get hit. Doofenshmirtz walks to a lever, which opens the roof, near the stereo and pushes it. He pulls out a remote from his other pocket and turns the stereo on. As soon as the stereo played the music the beam has fired.

"And do the Harlem Shake!"

People in the central park start dancing uncontrollably. Doofenshmirtz looks at the telescope again.

"It's working! It's working!"

Doofenshmirtz walks over a couch and turns on the tv in front of it.

A female news reporter appears "Breaking news! A flash mob has been started in the central park and it seems that they are doing the Harlem Shake. The mayor is now reacting to the situation by sending in the SWAT team."

Seriously?! The SWAT team?

"Everything is falling according to my plan! Laahaahaahaa!" says Dr. D.

I should've done something about it. I should've done something to prevent this from happening. Now all I can do is watch helplessly as the citizens the Tri-State Area get arrested by the SWAT team just for a stupid viral sensation. After a few moments the SWAT team surrounds the central park. Troops come out from their vehicles in a military fashion. The SWAT team surrounds the crowd of dancers in a square formation.

"What are you waiting for? Arrest them already!" says Dr. D.

As the music comes to the 2nd "And do the Harlem Shake!" line, The SWAT team drops their shields and weapons and they… Toss their arms around uncontrollably?

"Wait? What! I never hit them with the inator!"

I never saw them get hit either.

"Surprisingly the SWAT team is dancing the Harlem Shake as well. Here's the mayor, Roger Doofenshmirtz, to comment about the situation happening in the central park." Says the Reporter on tv.

"They needed a well deserved break for being such a hardworking team recently so I decided to let them join in the dance." Says Roger.

"No! This can't be!"

Ha! Take that Doofenshmirtz! Now if only I could get free of this claw. *pop* Wait. What's that sound? Suddenly a nail falls on my hat and rolls to the my front view. *pop* Another nail pops out. *pop* *pop*. *CRASH!*

"What the…?!"

I fall chin-first on the ground with the metal claw released from my tail. I wanted to rub my chin but my arms refuse to stop dancing. I had to wobble myself to get up.

"How did you escape?"

Never have I been thankful for the Harlem Shake saving me. I cartwheel to Doofenshmirtz and I sweep him capoeira style. Doofenshmirtz slips on the floor. I somersault over Doof and land by the machine but I wobble in the process and continue dancing. I search for a reverse switch on the machine but I can't find it.

"There's no reverse switch in that Perry the Platypus! No one can stop the Harlem Shake! Laahaahaahaa!"

I silence him by punching him in the eye, knocking him out, but I accidentally kick him 2 or 3 times in the other eye. I have to stop the music if I'm going to save myself from this effect. I made my way to the stereo by dancing as I'm being electrocuted by every beat. I eventually reach the stereo and press the stop button. The music stops and I finally stop dancing. I look at the central park and the people are still dancing.

_I already stopped the music, why are they still dancing? _

I hear some music coming from the central park and my body fidgets at every small beat. Well I guess they were going to dance the Harlem Shake anyway. As soon as I heard Dr. D. conscious again I jumped off the roof.

"Wait! Where are you going?! I'm not done with you!"

Before he could catch me, I pushed the self destruct button, I jumped off and I activated my parachute

"Oooooooo! Wait! What's that sound?"

**_*EXPLOSION*_**

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

(back at central park)

**Phineas POV**

After what seemed like a non-stop dance off, we finally stopped dancing. The crowd was so happy about the recent flash mob.

"Whoo!" said Isabella while wiping her forehead.

"That was awesome!"

As soon as I said that, the crowd turned their attention to us and cheered, with the occasional loud whistles. The volunteers even gave us a lift and tossed us in the air. They eventually set us down.

"Wow!" *giggle*

"Hey! Guess what!" I said.

"What?"

"We did it! We accomplished the "Start a Harlem Shake" Patch!"

It took a few seconds for it to register in her mind. She squealed and kept jumping for joy. I was so happy for her. Then she took me by surprise by hugging me by the neck.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"You-your-you're welcome." I said

I guess she really needed my help after all. I give her a warm hug her in return. Some people awed but Isabella just giggled and lets go of me. In behalf of the both of us, I said our thanks to the crowd while she was packing up ARChie, the ipod, and the dock.

"C'mon we still have other patches to accomplish." I said

-End of Chapter 4-


	5. Chapter 5

**(Author's Note)**

**Long Chapter** up ahead. Sorry for the delay so much. Just had a tight schedule during the past days. **Read, Review, and Enjoy! :).**

**Note: I don't own Cheyenne Bellamy. She belongs to BlytheHasFreckles. Credit for this story goes to AmitytheDerpy.**

**Chapter 5** **"Break a World Record Patch"**

**Phineas POV**

The crowd was cheering for us as we ran our way out of the park. It was already the hottest part of the day so we decided to search for something cold to drink or eat. We eventually made it back to "The Lunar Parlor" but this time a crowd gathered in front of it.

"I wonder what's up." I said.

We hurried to the crowd and turned our attention to the host of the crowd.

"Welcome all to the World's Most Pointless Records' annual challenge day" said the announcer with the microphone. "Today's challenge is the "Crazy Ice Craze challenge" where challengers will try to beat the last world record by eating the tall ice cream tower as fast as they can. Who will dare take the challenge?"

"Hey that's perfect!" said Isabella.

"What?!" I said.

She brings out the manual and shows me the page of "Break a World Record Patch"

**Patch # 494**

**"Break a World Record Patch"**

**Instructions: Break a world record fair and square. Data will tell if you earned the patch or not. **

**Goal: Show the world your inner daring side that takes can take a difficult challenge.**

"Cool!"

"Literally! I mean, with the Crazy Ice Craze challenge that is!"

I managed to laugh a little. "Haha! So shall we go?"

"Yeah!"

Isabella immediately shut the book, with my nose in it.

"OW!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

She released the book from my nose and I gave her a slight head shake with a smirk then she stuck her tongue at me.

"Well well well. If it isn't Ms. Try-so-hard Isabella." said a voice from my right.

Isabella immediately turned to the direction of the voice. I noticed how shocked she was to hear it. In front of me was a blonde haired girl with spiky buns. She was wearing a white fluffy skirt. I could sense something sinister about her voice.

"YOU!" said Isabella. "What are you doing here!"

"I'm here to watch the next challenger's defeat dummy. Hmph! Still collecting patches I see and still behind as always. Ha ah ah!"

I gave her a stare, whoever she is I don't like the way she's talking to Isabella.

"Isabella. Who is she?"

"That's Cheyenne Bellamy" said Isabella. "She was part of our troop until she formed one herself. Back then whenever we would do patches together we would always do the hard work and she would be just there to steal the credit. She never got caught lounging around. Until now her troop has been trying to put us down by sabotaging our patch collecting attempts and she still never gets caught."

"Who's the cute boy?"

"Grrr!" her face was red with anger.

"Hey wait! I know you! It's Phinny is it?"

"It's Phineas."

"Whatever. What are you doing here?!"

Isabella opens the book to the last page she opened.

"Beat the World Record Patch! And we're here to win it."

"Ha! You? Beat us? In your dreams!" said a voice from behind.

I turned around to see a familiar pair

"Gum me!" The guy beside him gives him a gum. "You might've outdone us with that build off but outdoing us in that challenge? Please!"

"Hey Thaddeus. Whoa whoa wait! What do you mean outdo you in that challenge?" I said

"It means that we were the record leaders last year. 15 mins!"

"What!? Oh my gosh!" said Isabella

"Ahahaha! Looks like Isabella fails again!" said Cheyenne

"Hey! We haven't even started yet!" I said

"Ha! Who cares? You're going to fail anyway!" said Thaddeus.

"Oh you're on!" said Isabella

"Isabella!"

I held her left shoulder to calm her down as well as stop her from punching Thaddeus. I mean, as much as I would like to give a piece of my mind on these two, violence never solved anything and it never did. Trust me, I know. Isabella finally recognized this as she let go of her fist.

"C'mon! let's enter that challenge."

**Isabella POV**

Okay Isabella just breathe. That's it! Breathe! I was so ready to punch Thaddeus. Thankfully Phineas was there to stop me. My Help thy Neighbor patch would've stripped off my sash if I punched him. It also helped me cool down a little, knowing Phineas was there. Oh you know he was just concerned about me, showing that he cares (yes I know it's redundant), holding my shoulder, holding my hand…. Wait! HE'S HOLDING MY HAND! Okay calm down Isabella.

He led me to the announcer's table while holding my hand. But along the way we heard a familiar voice.

"Haven't we gone through with this before?!" yells Candace

"That was only the build off. They might be better engineers but there's no way that they can beat this world record." yells Mandy.

"Oh you'd be surprised on what else Phineas and Ferb can do!"

"Candace?" said Phineas.

The both of them turn to look at us.

"Speaking of which. Where have you been? Why is Ferb not with you? And… Why are you holding Isabella's hand?"

He looks at our interlocked hands and slowly lets go and puts it behind his back.

"We'd like to take the challenge." Said Phineas

"Looks like we have a challenger!" said the announcer with the microphone.

Looks like the announcer overheard our conversation and he immediately led us to a table for two. The crowd cheered as there was finally a challenger, which was us. He sat us down and the kind man gave us instructions on how to conduct the challenge. As soon as he was done explaining Coltrane came out with a tower of ice cream in a moon-designed bowl.

"Hey! It's you guys again!"

"Hey Coltrane!" we both said.

"Well good luck you two!" He winked.

I'm not sure if he was referring to "us" or us taking the challenge. It still gave me a lot of confidence. Thaddeus and Thor you are so going down!

**Phineas POV**

"Okay guys! The time you have to beat is 15 mins. Good luck!" said the announcer.

"Thanks!" I said.

If you don't how tall the ice cream tower is well… let's just say that it's as tall as Candace. It's a thin tall tower of ice cream in a large bowl. You'd consider this a piece of cake (I mean ice cream) but with the temperature of the ice cream being cold enough to send you into an immediate brain freeze in about 3 fast bites I'd say it'll take about 1 hr for us to finish this. Luckily I know a strategy to keep myself going and it lessens the pain.

"Okay! The time starts in 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

I snapped out of my thinking method as the blow horn sounded off. Isabella started eating rapidly and I grabbed a teaspoon, the only spoon available, and started eating. I only took about 10 bites and Isabella is already moaning with pain. I checked on her and she's pretty slumped on the table.

"Don't rush Isabella." I said "Just take your time. It's much faster that way. Plus it'll avoid the brain freeze."

Well that seemed to give her some motivation because she started eating again after a minute. At this rate we'll make it before 15 mins in no time.

**Isabella POV**

Phineas's strategy was working… before. I checked the big digital clock to my left, which was on top of the announcer's table, and it's only been five minutes and we've only eaten about Candace's head. As we continued eating more and more ice cream fell from the top but as I tried taking another bite I just slumped on the table again. The brain freeze is just killing me! I had enough strength to check on Phineas and he's slumped too.

"Maybe I should've doubled my thoughts about this challenge." I said.

"Don't worry. It's only been 5 minutes. We only need to rest for a while."

"C'mon Phineas! You can do it!" yelled Candace

"Just 10 mins to go and it's another one of Isabella's failures! Ahahaha!" said Cheyenne

I pointed at her. "We are not done yet! C'mon Phineas!"

Well I have to thank her for making me angry because my brain freeze immediately vanished. I started munching down my ice cream and I continued using Phineas's strategy. Phineas on the other hand was still slumped but he followed after a few seconds. Hopefully we get to finish before the time ends.

**Phineas POV**

As much as I would like to continue eating the ice cream, which is already have the size of Candace, my brain hurts too much. For the past 10 minutes we've been making lots of progress with my strategy but at this rate if we keep slumping on the table we'll be too late to even beat the record by about a minute or so. Isabella would be heartbroken if we didn't break the record, which is why I shouldn't give up just yet. The only thing that's stopping me is the very painful brain freeze.

"If only the ice cream wasn't so cold." Said Isabella.

"Hehe! The irony. We just wanted something cold 11 minutes ago." I said

"But not this cold. I'd be happy if we'd break the record by a miracle."

"Don't give up yet you two! C'mon guys cheer with me! Go! Go! Go!..." said Candace.

You're right Candace! I can't give up just yet. If only this ice cream wasn't so cold and so tall... no wait it's now up to Candace's waist, and it's shrinking. By the time I raised my head from the table I could see Isabella and a large bowl of ice cream soup in front of me.

"Uh… You think we could've done this challenge inside?" asked a guy nearby.

"Nope. I'm tired of them being record holders." Said the announcer.

By Jovi! There's still hope!

"Isabella!"

She raised her head and I pointed my eyes to the ice cream soup. There was a cup of straws in my right and I gave a nod to Isabella. We each grabbed a straw and we began slurping the ice cream soup. It's still quite cold but the brain freeze isn't coming as fast as before. A commotion is happening in the crowd. Some people are arguing on which they should root for while Candace and the others that are rooting for us are giving all they got to boost our morale.

"Phinabella! Phinabella!"

Isabella giggled while slurping. I guess she kinda liked the name that our fans gave us. Luckily she didn't choke off the ice cream because that would've wasted time.

"Do something!" yelled Cheyenne

Thaddeus was trying not to panic and he was trying to think of a plan but Cheyenne was too pissed to even wait for a suggestion and walked away from sight. As soon as she walked away Isabella slurped faster. I checked the time and it was 13 minutes already. Time sure flies fast. I picked up my pace and slurped the warm ice cream as fast as I could. Fingers crossed! Here I go!

**Isabella POV**

Well wasn't that serendipitous. I wanted a miracle, and there it is! It doesn't really matter because we were already half done with the bowl as we gave ourselves time to breathe. I checked the time and we only had a minute left, which isn't so bad. I gave Phineas one last look and nodded at him. It was now or never! We slurped as fast as we could and I even managed to close my eyes to avoid the pain of holding my breath. In the middle of slurping, I wasn't slurping ice cream anymore. I was slurping air! I opened my eyes and exhaled to find out that Phineas and I were holding half of our straws. The other halves sunk into the soup. The crowd gasped and I looked to my left to see Cheyenne snipping a pair of scissors.

Why that good for nothing CHEATER! And we only had 30 seconds left! As much as I wanted to slap her, we dunked our heads close enough to slurp up the soup remaining.

**Phineas POV**

I can't believe she would cheat like that! Luckily what remains of our soup was just a puddle with 10 seconds left on the clock. Candace Just kept on cheering for us and it kept getting louder with every second killed.

"9! 8!" Almost there.

"7! 6!"

"You're not gonna make it!" said Cheyenne

**Isabella POV**

"5! 4!" Just a little more!

**Phineas POV**

"3! 2! Wa-"

"Done!" We said as we raised our straws.

The clocked stopped at 30 mini seconds and there was honestly nothing left in our bowl. The crowd was cheering tremendously as my eyes were interlocked with Isabella's. I have to be honest that I was pretty nervous about not making it, which is why I'm breathing heavily. Now I'm sitting here with half of my straw raised high enjoying a victorious moment.

My arm eventually got tired but my eyes were still locked with Isabella's and I just sat there doing nothing. There's nothing I can really describe about her eyes but just the way on how it was comforting and mesmerizing… did I just say that? We snapped out as Mandy approached us.

"Great job you two!" she said sarcastically "You broke my brothers again. Do you even know how long it took to restore them the last time? Arghh! Whatever! Let's go boys."

Mandy then pushed her brothers away from us and turned her head around to me.

"Rest assured Phineas! You will see them again!"

And she's gone. Cheyenne on the other hand looked twitchy and enraged but she took a deep breath to relax herself.

"Hmph! Whatever! You're still behind on patches and there's no way you can make it until tomorrow. You'll still be underdog Isabella and I'll be crowned as Senior."

She pulls a sash full of patches from behind her. Isabella glares at her and Cheyenne gives and evil smirk.

"You take those back you dishonest fireside girl!"

"Haha! Oh don't worry. What Ms. Feyersied doesn't know won't hurt her. Good luck. You'll need it."

She finally walks away from us and Isabella sighs with hopelessness.

"Don't worry Isabella. We'll get those patches for sure! Okay?"

She looks at me and smiles ecstatically.

"Okay!"

I held my pinky in front of her and smiled. She didn't pick it up immediately but she got it after a few seconds. We then interlocked our pinkies together.

"I promise!"

I could hear Candace yelling. As I turned to look at her she was already bear hugging our necks.

"Aaaaahhhh! I can't believe you guys did it! You guys are the best!"

"Thanks Candace but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh! I wanted to enter the challenge to break the record until Mandy showed up with her brothers. There's a prize when you win actually. 2 gift certificates for an all day shopping spree! Which reminds me, can I have it?"

"Oh sure! I came here for the patch anyway!" said Isabella

"Ahhhh! You guys are the best!" she dials her phone. "Guess what?... Yes! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!"

We left the table to leave Candace screaming with Stacy on the phone. Then we realized we were quite full.

"I guess that this is going to be my lunch now." Said Isabella.

"Agreed. Let's rest inside for a while."

"Okay."

**-End of Chapter 5-**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Author's Note)**

**I forgot one small detail on the last chapter**. During their slurping with their half straws their noses were touching and they got a little distracted with some eye contact. A few seconds were wasted but they made it anyway. Now back to the story! **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**P.S. **I now have 23 followers and 11 favorites thanks to you guys. I don't know if it's a lot but who cares! It's still progress! I have a goal to get at least near 80. Hopefully I do.

**Legend: **The** "-"** between the words means that they are supposedly no spaces there but I just added it to prevent any damage to your photoreceptors :D. (that means eyes BTW.)

**Chapter 6 "Wrestle A Bully Patch"**

**Phineas POV**

After a quick rest at the parlor and a little chit chat with Coltrane, who winked at us for doing a great job, we were given a trophy and the gift certificates for Candace at the awarding ceremony. We felt really ecstatic about doing our next patches after winning that challenge and achieving Isabella's patch. I mean literally! We're really ecstatic!

"U-uh Ph-Phineas? I-i-is it me or are you fe-feeling an earth-th-k-quake c-coming?"

"I-I kinda fe-feel it too. It do-doesn't fe-feel like an ea-earth-th k-quake. It fe-feels like-ke i-it's com-ming from m-me."

"Oh really? Feels funny! It's-like-you're-being-zapped-continuously-by-elec tricity-that-doesn't-want-me-to-stop-and-why-are-w e-even-just-standing-here-I-mean-cant-we –do-the-next-patch-already-I-mean…"

"Woah-woah-woah! Slow-down-Isabella!"

"Well-I-feel-better-when-I-talk-like-this-and-Hey! -you-aren't-slowing-down-either-how-about-that?"

"Hey-you're-right!-I-wonder-why-it-feels-better-to -talk-like-this."

Just as we were walking faster than the normal pace on the sidewalk, we heard a familiar voice approaching us from the corner of the block.

"…and that my friend is called a sugar rush. I f you don't stop eating that super sweet tuff gum…"

"I'll be able to beat the record of the super fast wedgie of a lifetime and you're my first victim."

"*sigh* Buford."

"Ya said somethin' nerd?!"

"Nothing!" Nothing!"

"Hey Baljeet! Hey Buford!" we both said in unison.

"Woah woah! Slow down there!" said Buford.

"I-can't!-There's-a-sudden-impulse-that-makes-me-w anna-do-a-lot-of-stuff-and-talk-even-faster" said Isabella.

"Same here!-What-were-you-guys-talking-about?" I said.

"I was just telling Buford the meaning of a sugar rush and you my friends are demonstrating a perfect example by violently trembling and itching to do anything."

"Oh! Well-that-explains-it-perfectly!" I said.

"Why?" asked Isabella.

"We ate an entire tower of ice cream as tall as Candace. Ice cream contains a lot of sugar too you know."

"WHAT! YOU MADE A TALL ICE CREAM FOR YOU TO EAT AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME!?" shouted Baljeet.

"Or me!" said Buford.

"Woah woah! Easy-guys! We-didn't-make-anything-big-today. We-beat-a-record!" I said.

"Really?! Which one?" asked Baljeet.

"The "Crazy Ice craze challenge" record. I think that's what it's called" said Isabella.

"What?! You beat 15 minutes?! That's stupendous!"

"Whatever that means" Said Buford.

"Hey! That reminds me! You're perfect!" said Isabella.

"Wha-? Me?!"

"Yeah! You're-perfect-for-my-"Wrestle-a-Bully-Patch!" she said at a very fast rate.

"What?"

"She-said-you're-perfect-for-her-"Wrestle-a-Bully- Patch!" I said.

"What?!"

"I think they said you're perfect for her "Wrestle a Bully Patch." Am I right?" said Baljeet

"Yes!" we said in unison.

Isabella pulls out her manual and turns to the page where the description of the patch is found.

**Patch # 495 "Wrestle a Bully Patch"**

**Instruction: Challenge a Bully in a wrestling match and beat him fair and square.**

**Goal: Show em who's boss. Also it's to give some inspiration to those who can't fight back.**

"Woah! No way! I ain't hitting a girl!"

"What's-the-matter? Afraid-you'll-lose-again?"

"Almost didn't catch that but NO! I AINT AFRAID OF YOU GIRLY! IN FACT NONE OF US BULLIES ARE AFRAID TO GIVE A GIRL A WRESTLING MATCH! Wait! That gives me an idea!"

"What is it?" I asked

"Well I've been working hard by bullying the other kids in town but them bigger bullies always push me back as playground bully rather than city bully! There's Russell, There's Ricky, there's…."

"Better pick up the pace here!" she said desperately.

"HEY! NO ONE CUTS ME OFF LIKE THAT!"

"Not now Buford!" I said pleadingly.

"ARGHHH! Fine! If you beat those big guys on a wrestling match at the bully gym in the "googolplex mall", it will eliminate my competition and you can earn your patch."

"Why can't I just wrestle you?"

"One good thing about Buford is that Buford never hits the ladies. That means you girly."

"Oh! Fair enough. C'mon Phineas let's go!"

She grabs my hand and we hastily run to the mall.

**Baljeet's POV**

"Buford never hits the ladies? When did you become a gentleman?"

"What! It's true! Besides if Brigitte found out if I had a match, she'd either laugh at me or get angry with me."

"Oh! So the bully has a brain after all."

"Are you sayin' I'm stupid?"

"What! No I…"

"Grrr…!"

I'm not going to wait for him to take my underpants. RUN!

"Aaahhhhhh!"

"Hey! Come back here and let me give you a wedgie!"

(at the mall…)

**Isabella POV**

We got there pretty fast actually. Maybe we took about less than 10 minutes. I'm actually thankful for being in a sugar rush state. I just hope that I would be able to get out of this state before the day ends because I miss the normal speed.

Now that I'm at the mall, where is that gym? Nope not in this corner. Not in this alley either. Nope not here…

"Isabella wait!"

He pulls my arm and we screech to a stop.

"Can I borrow ARChie for a while? I'm gonna make some improvements."

"Sure!"

I lend him ARChie then he dashes to the camera store nearby. It's like he just window shopped at the store because he immediately came back as soon as he came in.

"Alright I'm back!"

"Well that was fast! What did you do there anyway?"

"I just upgraded ARChie. It can now be activated as action mode. When activated, it will independently take shots of what it thinks is good. Like for example…"

He turns on ARCHie and suddenly he… PUTS AN ARM AROUND ME? He puts his ecstatic smile and ARChie makes a flash. The hologram shows a Phineas smiling and me in my confused and shocked expression.

"Phineas! I wasn't ready!" I poke him on the tummy.

"Woah Haha! Okay that's enough."

"What? You mean this?" I poke him again.

"Yess-ss That!"

"Yes? This? Umm… Okay!" I wiggle my fingers ready to attack him.

"No no no! Isabella…."

Too late! I kept poking him and wiggling my fingers in his tummy and he couldn't stop laughing and backing away. ARChie kept on making flashes like a paparazzi. Suddenly Phineas pokes at my right underarm.

"Ahh! Okay okay! I'll stop!"

We gave one last giggle of "messing around." He points a finger to the direction behind me and we see a sign that says "Wedgie's: The Gym for Bullies."

"Wait! Are you really sure you want to do this?" says Phineas.

"Well Buford didn't want to so I guess I don't really have much of a choice."

"But you heard Buford. These are the bigger guys. They might be even stronger than Buford. I mean what if you got hurt or something."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. You don't have to go in if you don't want to."

"What!? And leave you there? No way!"

"Good! Now let's go!"

"Okay! Just be careful."

"You too!"

**Phineas POV**

All I could smell from that place is gym socks, sweat, and a bunch of odors that you smell in a school gym but 5 times worse. As soon as we entered the gym all of the guys stopped doing their training and stared at us in surprise. Awkward silence filled the room but soon Isabella was trembling again. She looked at me with fear then we together stepped backwards.

"Hehe! Wrong gym!" she said.

We continued walking backwards until we bumped into a couple of big kids blocking the exit.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" said the kid on the left. (He looks like Guile from Street Fighter except that he has a round head with a flat top. He ain't that muscular.)

"I…Iii…"

I held her shoulder. "I'm here."

She looked at me and nodded. She took a deep breath and stopped trembling.

"I hear by challenge one of you guys to a wrestling match!"

The whole room gasped.

"You're not one of 'em fireside girls are you?"

"Well yes, yes I am!"

"Perfect!" the same kid joins his left hand with his right fist.

"Wait! Why are you curious that she's a fireside girl?" I asked.

"Because a fireside girl recently came here and beat one of my pupils."

He points at a kid slightly smaller than him crying at a bench. (I'm going to depict him as the one who said "That was Awesome!" in the Pilot episode a.k.a. Roller Coaster.)

"Poor Ricky. The name's Russell and you're goin' down."

"Who was the fireside girl that beat him?"

He shudders. "Adyson Sweetwater."

"Wow!" we said in unison.

"Enough chit chat! Ready to rumble?"

"Yeah!" she said.

Adyson defeated one of the big guys? Cool! If she can do it, that means Isabella can do it too! I can't say that I wasn't nervous though.

We were all taken to the wrestling ring in the middle of the gym. The bullies went to Russell's side of the ring while I, the remaining audience, was at her side. I was her "coach" in the ring. "Coach" because I didn't really do anything but give her some water and massaged her shoulders a bit. I always see that in a boxing match so I figured that it was the same in a wrestling match with the ring being the same and all.

"Bell starts in 10 secs!" said Ricky.

I went out of the ring before the bell could start.

"Okay Isabella! You can do this."

"Thanks Phineas!"

*Ding*

As the bell rings Isabella and Russell start circling the ring waiting for each other's move.

"Once I'm done with you, I'm gonna give that Adyson some payback time!"

"You'd hit a girl? Wow. I guess there is something good about Buford."

"How'd you… Wait! You're one of his friends who turned him soft aren't you?!"

"I didn't turn him soft. He just became nicer."

"Ugh! You disgust me! Don't even describe him or utter even a word about him here! You are so going down!" he does a thumbs down and he charges.

She hesitated for a second but she did a somersault over Russell before he could even tackle her. I was like _Woah!_ She might become a great cheerleader in the future.

"Huh? Where'd you go?"

He looks around but before he could look up Isabella lands on the back of his head.

"OW! GET OFF ME!"

"Woah!" she said

Isabella tries to balance herself but she soon tips from Russell's shaking head and falls on the bouncing floor. Before she could even recover, Russell was already at the top of a ring post.

"Isabella look out!"

Russell jumps out of the ring post and does a figure mimicking a plane. Isabella looks at Russell and quickly rolls away. Russell does a full body slam upon impact, strong enough to make Isabella jump back to her feet. That didn't slow him down though. As he got up, he charged at Isabella again. This time Isabella dodged to the right and he went straight for the ropes. The ropes pulled him back and Isabella took advantage of that by tossing him to the direction of the ring post.

"Yeah!" I said as I tossed my arms up but I quickly took it back as the bullies glared at me.

"Oh you're going to pay for that!"

He charges at Isabella again and she dodges again. He then starts punching her but she dodges every blow. Wait he'd really hit a girl! Why that jerk! I looked at my body and it was trembling with anger and the remaining effects of the sugar rush. Ever since we arrived at the gym I could feel it was about to wear off. I looked at the ring again and as she dodged the last punch she was grabbed by the back of her collar and tossed to the other side of the rope.

"Aaahhh!"

"Isabella!"

As she was pulled back by the rope, Russell charged at her again. But after she was bounced back she slid under Russell and grabbed his foot, causing him to trip. She got on the back of Russell with the foot still in her hands. Surprisingly the crowd from the other side gasped.

"No! Not that please! Uncle! UNCLE! I GIVE!"

And there goes the bell.

Everyone was shocked in the room, even her. I hardly even heard the bell as soon as it rang. I just stood there stunned by Isabella's performance.

"That was the same move Adyson used against me when I lost!" said Ricky.

I gave applause but then I cheered for her like the time I was riding the 2nd booby trap in my search for the mummy. I was the only one cheering in fact but I didn't really care. She finally got off Russell and I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh Isabella! I knew you could do it!"

**Isabella POV**

He… HE WAS HUGGING ME! Much like a bear hug actually. He didn't grab my neck though but WHO CARES! I was the one instead who grabbed him by the neck.

"Thanks Phineas!"

I heard a small noise like a chopper coming by. I let go of Phineas and found ARChie floating above making a flash. As soon as I turned around ARChie made another click and the bullies, including Russell, were bowing down like Chinese.

"We would gladly like to become your apprentices in wrestling." Said Russell

"Oh! No thanks! I just came here for the patch! Great match by the way!"

"PLEASE!" he pleaded.

"Uh no thanks!"

I nudged Phineas and whispered "Let's get out of here!"

He nodded and we got out of the ring but we heard a thud from behind us and saw Russell on the floor.

"Oh PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

The other bullies were now crawling on their knees with pleading hands as we were backing away to the exit. I gave a taxi whistle and opened my satchel for ARChie to enter. As soon as ARChie entered, we dashed out of the gym with the effects of the sugar rush still on us. We ran as far as we could but the bullies chased us. We soon outran them as they got tired.

"I guess that means I'm gonna get my Running with the Bullies Patch again!"

"That means we have 4 left right?"

"Nope. The achievement requires 500 different patches remember?"

"Oh! That's right."

We ran to a corner and finally the effects of the sugar rush wore off. Phineas took a peek from the direction we came from.

"I think we lost them."

"Good."

We both gave one last exhale.

"That was one awesome match Isabella! I never knew you could fight like that!"

"Well the fireside girls were trained for self defense."

"Oh okay. Still. It was a great match."

"Thanks Phineas."

"Maybe I could've beaten you if I was your opponent."

I give a smirk. "Really?"

He smirks back. "Yeah. Everyone has a weakness. Even you."

"Oh yeah? And what is that?"

"This." He pokes at right hip.

"Aahhh!"

"And this." He pokes at my left armpit.

I poke at his tummy again. "Woah! O-okay. I'll stop."

I give him one last smirk and one last giggle together and we walked towards the center of the mall.

"You know? I couldn't have done all these patches without you Phineas."

"Awww. Well the day hasn't ended yet and we still got 5 more patches to go."

More time for patches. More time for Phineas.

"Right." I said.

"I wonder what our next patch is. Let's take a break first."

"Okay."

-End of Chapter 6-

**(Author's Note)**

**I have a total of 8/10 patches! We're still at number 5! I still need 2 more so I hope you people can bring some suggestions! Make it DARING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Author's Note)**

I think I have at least 9 patches by now. Still need one more that can satisfy the story. Oh yeah! Which character do you want to be in this story? Ferb will appear again in the near end.

**Chapter 7** **"Break From Hostage Patch"**

**Phineas POV**

We took a seat at one of the benches and we decided to kill time by looking at the photos ARChie has taken. I couldn't help but chuckle as I saw some of my favorites. There was a good shot of us dancing the Harlem Shake along with all the citizens in the park. Isabella gave me the camera as she wanted to go to the restroom. I continued scrolling down the photos on the screen. There were epic moments of Isabella's wrestling match. I remembered that we didn't turn ARChie on during our Break the World Record Patch but the trophy Candace took home and the photo shoot of us at the awarding ceremony was enough proof for that patch. In fact I had the photo scanned and sent into ARChie.

I came across some photos where we were hugging. I try to remember how it felt hugging her. All I could say that it was… warm, and tender, and very comforting, and…

"I'm back!" said Isabella

"Woah! Hey!"

"Watcha looking at?"

"Just some photos."

"May I see?"

"Sure! It's yours after all."

She sat beside me and we looked together as she scrolled back some photos. Some she just giggled at, some she smiled tenderly, and… her face is turning red again. I put my left hand on my forehead and I tapped Isabella's shoulder with my right.

"May I?" I said as I raised my right hand.

"Umm… Okay?"

I touched her forehead and she seemed fine.

"You don't have a fever do you?"

"Uhh…. No? What's going on?"

I decided to touch both of her cheeks and they were warmer than mine. I kept touching mine and hers back and forth to check if I'm right. She then touched hers to prevent me from touching it again.

"Hehe! Okay! That's enough."

"You sure you're okay Isabella?"

"Yes! I'm really sure. Summer is just hot that's all."

"We're at an air conditioned mall."

Then her cheeks got redder.

"Well… I did wrestle."

"Oh. That's right."

She opened her manual again. "Hmm… I'm not sure how to do this."

She brought the manual to my face again and she pointed at the patch.

**Patch # 496**

**Break From Hostage Patch**

**Instruction: When under hostage by someone, you should independently break free from it by the use of all self defense skills learned. You would've completed all self defense patches by now.**

**Goal: Show to everyone that you can become independent. Don't play as the damsel in distress.**

"Hmm… I could make that computer controlled escape tower again. This time I'm gonna hardwire it to be constantly polite."

She closes the book away from me and she points at my chest.

"Promise me you will never ever build that again."

"Okay okay. I won't" I held my arms up like it was a stick up.

"Pinky swear?" she held her pinky.

"Pinky swear!" I intertwined it with mine.

"Good! What else can we do to do this?"

As we thought about it for a few minutes, we heard someone crying nearby. We turned our heads around to see a lady sitting on a bench with her hands on her face. We went to her and I tapped her shoulder.

"*sniff* Don't look at me!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh you'd laugh at me if I told you!"

"Don't worry. We'll understand. We promise!"

She finally stops sobbing and uncovers her mouth but she's still covering her face.

"Well… I was doing some experiments on some of my make up products I was going to invent. It was going to make me the most beautiful person in the world. *sniff* but now…"

She took off her face and we saw all of the makeup had run down her face because of her crying.

"Uhh… isn't it because you were crying?" asked Isabella.

"Look closer."

We looked closer and I couldn't see anything much until…

"Oh my gosh! Wrinkles!"

She then nodded "Apparently my products cause my face to dehydrate and get wrinkles. I can't believe I was so humiliated at my presentation in front of "flawless girl" company. *sigh* I was never beautiful from the start anyway."

"Aww… Here let me help you! Phineas! I think we're gonna have a little girl talk for a while."

"Okay. Can I borrow the camera?"

"Sure!"

She opened her satchel and gave me ARChie and I went back to the bench we sat on earlier.

**Isabella POV**

"So what's your name?" I asked as I rummaged my satchel for my makeup kit.

"Esmeralda Poofenplotz my darling. But you can call me Professor Poofenplotz."

"Well Ms. Poofenplotz let's start off with a little make up."

"Oh don't bother putting the founda-ooof."

"Trust me. When I'm done with you you're going to be beautiful."

I was wiping off the old make-up first then I put the foundations. I tried my best to get rid of the wrinkles first and I put some pink make up to match the outfit she's wearing. She finally calmed down and let me do the rest of the work.

"Just the finishing touches… and done! Now look at yourself."

I pulled out my mirror but she decided to rummage her purse and found a big yellow hand mirror.

"Oh my gosh! It's even better than my work!"

"Hehe! You can thank me later!"

"I was wondering if I could got some beauty tips from you my darling, if we could just talk quickly and privately. Not in here! I want our ideas secret."

"Okay! I'm just gonna tell Phineas where I'm going."

"But I thought we were having our little girl talk."

"Oh! Yes we are! But my best friend might be worried about me."

"Just one quick talk! Please!"

"Ummm…"

I took a glance at Phineas. He's still mesmerized by the photos in that camera. Hehe! He's so cute!

"Okay! Just a quick one okay?" I asked.

"Excellent my darling. This way."

We stood up and she led me outside the mall. She rummaged her purse again and she found a fancy perfume sprayer.

"Tell me. Does this perfume smell good?"

Wait why is she pointing it at me? She sprayed it at me and it smells…

**Phineas POV**

Ahh memories! So far this day was going great! Let's see, we've got 5 patches down! No wait! It's 4. I almost forgot that I have to kiss her. How am I gonna do that?

I checked on Isabella at the bench she was with the lady but they were gone. I looked to my right and they were heading outside. I quickly followed them but I was stopped by Irving holding a video camera.

"Hey it's our favorite inventor, Phineas Flynn!"

"Uhh… Hey Irving! Sorry but I've got to…"

"So! I've been following you around and you've been hanging out with Isabella all day. Tell me. Do you like her?"

"Well I can't answer that right now. I…"

"How long have you known her?"

"Irving I…"

"Is she your one true love?"

"IRVING!" I yelled.

Unfortunately this shocked him enough to drop his camera.

"My… my camera…." He was about to cry.

"Oooohh! I'm really sorry Irving but I have to go."

That's a first time for me. I never hurt anyone EVER. It's just that the strangest thing just happened earlier. Why would she leave without me? I ran out of the mall as fast as I could so that I could still catch up with her. I pulled out my phone to call her but she wouldn't answer. I looked around the car park and I saw a vehicle that has a head that looks exactly like the woman we met earlier. There she is right now… WITH ISABELLA UNCONSCIOUS ON SHOTGUN?

"WAIT!"I yelled.

The vehicle transformed into a chopper and before I could even reach the car door, the chopper started and blew a strong gust of wind that's slowing me down. It flew up in the air and disappeared out of sight.

Why would she kidnap Isabella? Where is she taking her? Those 2 questions kept on running on my mind as I walked back and forth rambling about what to do. Just as I was about to try to find the chopper, a dog barked from below me, a familiar bark.

I looked down and saw pinky at my right foot.

"PINKY! Thank goodness you're here!"

I was so happy that I hugged him. He struggled to get off me by growling and shaking me away.

"Oh! Sorry! Say! Can you track down Isabella for me?"

He affirmatively barked and he quickly ran across the street and I followed. Hmm… I guess he already picked up her scent a while ago. I just hope that she's alright.

**Isabella POV**

Everything was so blurry. All I could remember was that I was sprayed with perfume and Phineas was yelling "WAIT!". By the time I gave full consciousness I was… HANDCUFFED TO A METAL RECTANGULAR PLATE? You know in the movies how mad scientists hostage their subjects to their experiments? That is how I was handcuffed. I struggled to break free but it wouldn't budge. I looked around and saw a pink living room with lots of windows and…

"Ah! So you're finally awake." Ms. Poofenplotz said in her calm voice.

"What! YOU! What are you doing?!"

"Oh I'm just getting ready for my knowledge sucking machine."

She points up and there's a wired helmet just above me. I looked at her again and she's wearing the same one.

"You see I was very impressed on how you conducted my make up earlier so I wanted to get some beauty tips from you. The problem is it takes too much time for me to listen to some tips and I might even forget it if there were a lot. Most of all I might forget the important parts. So I built this machine while you were unconscious to be 100% sure that I would get everything I need to know."

This is one crazy woman.

"Don't worry, I tested it on the mailman over there and all he shared with me is some boring things like delivering all the mail he needs to deliver."

She points to the mailman right next to me. He's handcuffed as much as I am.

"Meh! Let's begin shall we?"

She flicks some switches on the control panel in front of her. Oh Phineas! Where are you? Oh! Speaking of which.

**Phineas POV**

We found a tall building and a spherical room with lots of glass windows from the top. Pinky went inside the building and went straight to the elevator. Hmm… No front desk. I guess she's the only one living here. I pressed the up button and the elevator arrived after a few moments.

About seconds later we arrived at the top floor, the only floor in the building, and we walked towards the front door. I wanted to knock but Pinky stopped me by barking. Then I thought: _Wait! If she's the kidnapper, that means she wouldn't want anyone rescuing her would she._ I decided to twist the door knob and surprisingly it didn't resist. I pushed it a little and took a peek inside the room.

I looked around. There's the kidnapper, who's busy flipping switches. She has a helmet on her head. I looked at the middle of the room and saw Isabella handcuffed in a way you see in those mad scientist movies. I smiled and gave her a small wave and she smiled back. Okay there's a small plant just beside me. If I could hide in it and walk towards Isabella to free her without getting noticed, we'll be out of here in no time.

"Now this might… hurt a little. Just wait for it to charge."

Oh no! She's on an experiment! I have to act quickly. I was about to take a step but Pinky did a soft bark and got in my way. He ran behind the plant but his hind foot got snatched by rope.

"Ah! About time!" said the kidnapper.

I hid behind the plant and shut the door before she could notice me. The kidnapper looked at Pinky in a confused way.

"Wait! You're not him. You're just a Chihuahua."

Pinky barked.

"Pinky!" yelled Isabella. "Let go of him!"

"Pinky?"

"Yeah! He's my pet dog!"

There was a long pause. "Is every Chihuahua named Pinky?"

"Well in a perfect world yes! Now LET GO OF HIM!"

"Arghh! Fine! I hate dogs!"

Woah! Day ja vu. She managed to get a hold of Pinky but he bit her wrist.

"OW!" she pulled out a water sprayer and sprayed water on Pinky. "Bad doggie! Bad doggie!"

She kept on spraying until he released her.

"Stop! Don't do that to him! He hates that!"

"Well next time you should teach your dog some manners!"

She loosened the rope from his foot and put him safely down. She opened the front door.

"Out!" She pointed her finger out the door. "Out!"

While she wasn't looking I made my way quietly to Isabella.

"Phineas!"

"I'm gonna get you out of here!"

I searched for a button on the plate but there was none.

"Phineas! You have to stop that helmet from reaching me!"

I looked up and saw the helmet descending.

"If only there was a button to deactivate those cuffs!"

"Get out you bad do- Hey! Who are you?"

I looked at her and unfortunately she has discovered me. Pinky then attacked her by pouncing at her head and biting everywhere.

"Aaaahhh! Bad doggie! Bad doggie!"

While she was distracted I made my way to the control panel and saw a bunch of other switches that I didn't understand.

"Hurry Phineas!"

The helmet is already halfway from her. I studied the machine and I flipped the switch on what I thought looked like a stop button. I looked at the helmet and it stopped. I wiped my forehead in relief but the helmet moved again, this time even faster.

"PHINEAS!"

"Uhh… I'm trying!"

"Just pull the plug!"

I looked under the machine and saw a long cord leading to the socket right by the door. I ran for it and pulled the plug. I heard the sound of the machine dying. I wiped my forehead in relief again but I was grabbed by the collar of my shirt.

"Now I've had just enough about you!" said the kidnapper. She was holding a perfume bottle on her left hand and she pointed it at me.

I saw Pinky with his leg tied to the rope again but he was… SWINGING? He swung towards me and he got a grip on the left wrist of the kidnapper and bit it.

"OWW!" The bite caused her to spray perfume on herself and she finally lost her grip on me and she fell backwards. Pinky swung back to his original position.

I landed on my feet and I went to Pinky and released him from the rope.

"Good boy!" I said.

He licks me continuously.

"Phineas? How do you get me out of here?"

"Umm… I don't know. I'll find a switch."

"Wait! This is perfect! Don't move!"

She bit the strap of the satchel she was still wearing, which is hanging on her left arm. It finally reached her and bit the cover open, causing a bunch of materials to fall, including ARChie. As it slid down the plate, it didn't break.

"It's break proof!" I said.

She nodded. I noticed that she was not biting a white bottle. She brought it to her right shoulder and made it stand there.

"Can you turn ARChie to video mode for me?" she asked.

"Sure!"

I turned on ARChie and shouted "Action!" He began propelling and sending a beeping red light at Isabella.

"Ready?" I asked

"Ready!"

She began opening the lid with her mouth by biting it open. It's a kind of bottle which you flick open. She spit in disgust "Iw!" and she brought the bottle to her right arm. She bit harder and some lotion came out to her hand. She pulled and wiggled and she squeezed out her right hand, unfortunately causing her to let go of the bottle. She caught it with her right hand before it could fall and applied lotion to her other hand and legs. She got out by sliding down to her feet.

"Tah dah!"

"Wow!"

"Cut! Great work Phineas! Ooof!"

**Isabella POV**

Okay! HE's HUGGING ME AGAIN!

"Aww. I'm sorry if I worried you Phineas." I hugged back.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

"She said she wanted a "quick talk". So I followed her."

"*sigh.* Well at least you're ok."

"Thanks. Hey! How'd you get here?"

Before he could explain, Ms. Poofenplotz was moaning back to consciousness.

"No time! Let's get out of here!" he said.

We ran for the door and I grabbed Pinky along the way and whistled for ARChie. As ARChie came down my satchel, I was out of the front door when Phineas stopped at the doorway and he was picking up a perfume bottle. He sprayed it on Ms. Poofenplotz, which made me giggle, and we went to the elevator.

-End of Chapter 7-


	8. Chapter 8

**(Author's Note)**

I still need **1 more Daring patch!** Still haven't decided on the other suggested patches by you guys (Sorry DX.) That doesn't really mean your patches are not meant to enter. **My decision isn't just final. **I also found out that your suggestions mostly involves **Relationships.** Let's pull that out of the category shall we? If you disagree with me then feel free to rage on your PM and I'll try my best to squeeze in your suggestions in my story.

**Credit goes to:** **Nightshade1712. You're also credited for the next chapter.**

**Note: Like the new Cover photo? It was drawn by PhinabellaDirectioner.**

**Chapter 8 "Feed the Alligators on the Sewers Patch"**

**Phineas POV**

I explained the story on how I got to the building. I have to admit I kinda panicked or in your terms "cracked." I mean wouldn't you be worried if someone so close to you was kidnapped, especially if it's your best friend? We walked as far away as possible from that building so that there would be no other interruption of our other patch collecting attempts. Besides, that woman was giving me the creeps.

"Hey! Where's Pinky?" said Isabella.

I looked around and he suddenly just vanished!

"Oh don't worry. He suddenly disappears anytime too." She said.

We were back at the park and we sat down the park bench outside of the park. We excused the nice guy wearing a white coat, and pants for us to sit down. He was also holding a suitcase on his lap. Isabella was busy reading the patches she needs to complete while I looked at the recent video she took.

"You know I had a best friend like her when I was a little kid." Said the nice guy.

"Really? Where is she now?" I asked

"She's somewhere out there."

"Oh. Are you still best friends?"

"Yep! Very good best friends! Want some ice cream?" he pointed at the ice cream man.

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Hey! Here's our next patch!" said Isabella.

She shows me the page again.

**Patch # 497 Feed the Alligators on the Sewers Patch**

**Instruction: Just feed the Alligators on the Sewers with food. Feed at least 3.**

**Goal: Feed the Alligators on the Sewers.**

**Note: It has to be an Alligator, not a Crocodile.**

"Although how do you know that which one is an alligator and a crocodile?"

"We just have to look at their snouts. Crocodile's snouts are round and narrow while the alligator's is flat and wide. Alligators are grey or blackish while Crocs are Greenish."

"Okay. What do you think the alligators would like?"

"Some raw meat would be nice."

"Well it looks like we can get some from the zookeeper. He lends us free meat to feed the animals."

(at the zoo…)

**Isabella POV**

We went to the zoo which was just a few blocks away from the park. We went to the office to ask the zookeeper if they had any meat and we met a familiar face.

"Would you like to feed the animals?" asked Jenny.

"Oh hey Jenny! Yes we do! Not here though. What are you doing here?" Said Phineas.

"I volunteered as an animal feeder in the zoo. It's my summer job for now. Wait! You're not going to feed the animals here? Weird."

"It's for the Feed the Alligators on the Sewers Patch." I showed the manual.

"Oh you're a Fireside Girl! Very well. This way!"

She led us outside.

"Jenny. Don't you feel a little uncomfortable being here?" I asked.

"A little. But it's one way to get in touch with the animals. Someday humanity will be at peace that they will release these innocent animals back to where they belong. You might think that I'm the type of person who is brave enough to protest into releasing these animals but that would just create chaos in the city."

"Oh okay."

Along the way to our destination, a crowd gathered in order to watch some sort of performance being held in the middle. A hip-hop song was playing with the most of the lyrics saying "Squirrels in My Pants". We couldn't see much since everyone was tall so we decided bend down and look between their legs. Ferb was dancing with a group of squirrels as if they were a dance crew. He ended his dance by doing a spineroonie, I think that's what it's called, and the crowd applauded.

"I'll go ahead and get the meat." Said Jenny.

We nodded and turned our attention back to Ferb.

"Ferb!" We said.

He heard our voices but he couldn't find us. We called him about 3 times and he still couldn't find us.

"Boost me up." I said.

I got in top of his shoulders but my eyes could barely see Ferb.

"Hey Ferb!" I called.

He finally saw me! Barely I think. I was so excited to see Ferb since I haven't seen him in a week as well.

"I-Isabella! Whoa! Whoa!" said Phineas.

"Whoa! Sorry!"

I might've leaned forward too much because he's leaning backwards. Now he's trying to lean opposite of each direction I'm wobbling too. I accidentally lean backwards and he makes a mistake by leaning backwards as well. Oh no! We're going to fall!... Wait! We're not going to fall! Luckily Ferb pushed as back to balance.

"Thanks Ferb!" we said.

I got off Phineas's shoulders.

"Hey Bro! How was the debate?"

He gives a thumbs-up and a smirk.

"Woah! That easy?"

He nods.

"What did you say?" I asked

He shrugs and shakes his hands. He points 2 fingers at the both of us.

"Patch collecting!" I said. "It's for the bonfire tomorrow. I have achieved about 496 out of 500 patches. Just a few more patches and I can finally become senior fireside girl!"

He gives a thumbs-up.

"Here's the meat guys!" says Jenny.

She lends Isabella a belt of meat. Ferb gave a confused look.

"Oh! We're going to do our Feed the Alligators on the Sewers patch!" I said.

"Wanna come with us?" asked Phineas.

But… I thought… this was date? *sigh.* Now Ferb is worried about me. And now Phineas.

"Oh… Hehe! That's right. You can't." He scratches his ear. "Long Story! C'mon Isabella!"

Wait! WHAT!? OH HE REMEMBERS! NOW HE GRABS MY HAND AGAIN! We walk towards the exit.

"Bye Ferb!" he waves at him.

Well I didn't get to say goodbye because I was too stunned at what just happened.

**Phineas POV**

I can't believe I almost forgot that this entire thing was a date. At least only 3 people now. Maybe now it might be 4 because he winked at me. Ferb decided to go back to his dancing with the squirrels. Now Isabella's face was red again.

"You know, if that face of yours turns red again I'm gonna send you to a doctor."

"Oh!" She covers her cheeks. "Hehe! Sorry."

We made it by the exit. Luckily there was a manhole on the road and we looked around to find no cars. We opened the manhole and Isabella climbed down while I put the lid back.

"Umm… It's pretty dark." I said.

"No problem." She said.

I can hear her rummaging through her satchel and she turned on a flashlight with her left hand. She gave me another one in case we got separated. She rummaged her satchel again and she turns on ARChie but he doesn't lift off.

"Hold on. May I?" I lended my hand.

"Sure!" she gave me ARChie.

I flipped a switch on ARChie and the viewing screen now sees a lot of things that are green and I activate his propeller.

"Night Vision mode!" I said.

"Cool!"

We walked a few meters in the sewers

"Grrr!"

"What was that?!" she said. She pointed her flashlight behind us only to find nothing.

"I'm guessing that's either a crocodile or an alligator. It came from there." I pointed towards the direction we were heading.

"Oh!"

We walked a few more inches.

"Grrr!"

"Phineas! They might be following us." she's trembling.

"Maybe it's because of the meat."

"Oh! Right!"

"ROAAARRRR!"

She held my hand immediately.

"Stay close to me." I said.

She nods.

If either the crocodiles or alligators are a hungry group, they might attack with the meat still on her belt. If that happens, we'll have no choice but to let go of the meat, worst case scenario is that they are crocodiles and it will be a waste of precious time.

"Grrr!"

It was louder than before, that means we're getting closer. The flashlight finally hit something grey in the water. Yep he has a flat and wide snout and he's… HOGTIED?

"Hey! I recognize this alligator!" I said.

"Huh?"

"How?"

"Don't you see? It's the same alligator Candace hogtied in a wrestling match!"

"Oh yeah!"

The alligator was still hogtied with the artificial torch stuck in his mouth. Now he's whimpering as we got closer to him.

"Aww. Let's help this guy up!" she said.

"Won't he attack us?" I asked.

"Trust me."

She first rubs the stomach of the alligator which makes him finally stop whimpering. We cut the bonds and I pulled out the artificial torch from his mouth. He makes the first move by getting back on his feet and he stands there glaring at us.

"Umm… Isabella?"

"Here boy!" she pulls a chunk of meat from her belt.

She throws it and ARChie, still in action mode, makes a flash while the alligator snatches the food from the air. The alligator then swims away hastily from us.

"That's one down!" I said.

"Let's look for another." She said.

We continued venturing into the sewers, going the opposite direction from the alligator. Looks like the growling and the roaring came from that alligator since the growling stopped.

"Keep an eye for anything suspicious in the water." I said.

I followed what I said maybe a little too much, because at that moment a baby crocodile jumped up and almost snatched my nose.

"Woah!" I said.

"Hehe! Are you *snicker* alright?"

"Yeah yeah! Make fun of my big nose!" I smirked.

"Just be careful. Alright?"

"Yeah! Wait! If that was a baby crocodile then that means…"

I pointed my light towards the direction we were heading and we saw a line crocodiles blocking our way glaring at us.

"Hehe! Nice crocodiles!" said Isabella.

The crocodiles took a step forward together and we took a step back.

"Maybe they're like dinosaurs. They won't eat us if we don't make any sudden movements." I said

The moment I said that, the crocodiles started walking towards us slowly and their growls were getting louder. Isabella looks at me pleadingly.

" Okay. On the count of 3, we run! One!"

The Crocs stop moving.

"Two!" The Crocs raise their tails.

"Three!"

We sprinted away from the crocodiles but they were catching up to us real fast. We tried running faster but the crocodiles were just a few meters from us.

"Isabella! The meat!"

"But! But!"

"Do you want to be Crocodile food?"

She hesitated. She took one last look at her belt and as she was about to take off the belt we heard something approach us from the front. I pointed my light in front of me and… AN ALLIGATOR IS IN MIDAIR, JAW OPEN, HEADING TOWARDS OUR DIRECTION.

"ISABELLA!"

I braced myself and Isabella and tried to protect her by hugging her… well it was worth trying. Isabella shut her eyes and so did I as we waited to get eaten. We heard a big splash behind us and we thought it was the end. About 3 seconds passed and we were still breathing, unhurt.

I turned around and I saw the Crocodiles a little thrown backwards by what I suspect was a wave of water, since the water was now on the sidewalks. Suddenly I felt something from behind flip me in the air. I landed safely… ON THE ALLIGATOR'S BACK?

"What?!" I said in surprise.

The alligator looked back and the Crocodiles were recovering from that wave. The alligator nudged me and he gets ready to leap. Wait! Is he trying to tell me to grab on? I didn't really know what was going on but I just went with it.

"Isabella! Get behind me and grab on!"

She complies by letting go of me for a moment and hugs my stomach. I then tug on the alligator's head and he leaps into the water and we surf through the water. At first I thought we were going to drown but the alligator maintains his back above water level. I didn't know where he was taking us but surely it was away from those crocodiles. I held tighter and tighter as the alligator swiftly turned to different directions in the sewer tunnels.

"Oh! They're gaining on us!" said Isabella.

Something suddenly hops on my head and I shake it off. I opened my eyes and it was the baby crocodile that almost bit me earlier. Uh oh! We were about nose to snout. Please don't bite me, please don't bite me please don't….

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

I felt Isabella turn her head around and she wacked the head of the baby crocodile with her fist. The baby crocodile finally lets go and gets knocked out unconscious. She picks up the baby Crocodile and slips it into her satchel. Isabella giggles and I nudge her by the shoulder.

"That is not funny." I said while smiling.

"Hehe! Sorry."

She rests her chin on my head but we came across a sharp curve which made her squeeze me tighter. I squeezed the alligator's head tighter as well. I looked at her to check if she was alright but we ended up having eye contact and giggling. The alligator suddenly makes a left turn then turns around and stops.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked as if it was an actual person.

He doesn't respond, obviously, instead he just holds his ground facing the incoming crocodiles. Isabella looks at me worriedly and we just sat there and waited until the crocodiles finally caught up to us. They finally caught up to us but stopped as soon as they saw us.

"ROAARRRR!"

That roar came from behind us as well. We braised ourselves on the alligator by that massive roar. After they stopped, we caught the crocodiles running away in fear. I turned around, so did Isabella, and we saw a line of Alligators behind us. ARChie finally catches up to us blinking red.

"Cut!" said Isabella.

ARChie finally stops blinking. Suddenly we heard dog bark… Pinky's bark! We looked to our right and Perry and Pinky was there.

"Perry!" I said

"Pinky!" said Isabella

The alligator then swims to their direction and we got off safely.

"Oh Perry! Where've you been?!" I said as I hugged my pet.

"Oh Pinky! It's so good to see you!" she said as she hugged Pinky.

"Grrr!"

It was a soft grrr. We turned around and we saw the group of alligators crowding towards us in the water.

"Isabella! The meat!"

"Wha-! Oh!"

She removes her belt and holds it in front of them, making the alligators' jaws open. ARChie makes a flash.

"Here you go boys!" she throws the belt.

As the belt of meat reaches the alligators the alligators then scrambled on top of each other, fighting on who will get the meat. ARChie then makes flashing lights like a paparazzi, which bleaches my eyes. I turn around to shield my eyes and I saw a spotlight with a ladder a few meters up ahead.

"Hey! " I tap her shoulder. "Look!"

I point towards the spotlight. We walk towards it and we looked up to check if it was town. That was confirmed when we saw one of the city buildings.

"Cool!" she said.

**Perry POV**

It was very fortunate that our owners got distracted by that spotlight. At the moment I gave a taxi whistle to the alligators. The alligators stopped whatever they were doing immediately. Pinky and I got on our hind legs and we saluted. They got on their hind legs on the other side of the sidewalk and saluted back. As soon as we got on our four feet again, they continued fighting over the meat. Our owners did a taxi whistle, which caught our attentions and we ran for our owners. I hopped on Phineas's arms and Pinky hopped on to Isabella's. Seconds later, a camera with a propeller on it (must be one of Phineas's inventions) got inside Isabella's bag.

"Wait! How do we go up with Perry and Pinky?"

I forgot that they can't carry us while climbing. Pinky and I can't climb ourselves up either because that would blow our cover.

"Hmmm… Ah!"

She opens up her bag wide.

"Come on boys! Hop in!"

Pinky hopped in first and I followed. As soon as I got in I heard a soft growling in front of me. There was a baby crocodile in front of me and we were bill to snout.

"Shhh!" I said.

The crocodile stops growling.

**Phineas POV**

Isabella suddenly gets a hard time lifting his bag since it's too heavy.

"Here! Let me!" I lend both of my hands.

She gives me the bag and I have to admit that it was quite heavy but I can still carry it with less difficulty than she had.

"Thanks Phineas! Now let's get back up!"

-End of Chapter 8-


	9. Chapter 9

**(Author's Note)**

Honestly, this chapter was quite a challenge for me. I finally got to experience an author's worst nightmare: writer's block. As soon as I was working on this chapter the beginning was just blurry in my mind and the rest of it left my paper blank for hours. I even had to ask suggestions from my friend on how to write the rest of this and thankfully Vanessa was there to tell the rest of the tale. Thankfully my mind is back in fully functional mode. Anyway, the rest of the chapters are pretty easy since they've been on my mind for quite a long time already. The story will pretty much be finished by this week, probably by this Saturday in my timeline, and Friday night or Saturday morning in your timeline. But for now **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Note: I'd really appreciate reviews. Please. I don't really know what you think about this story since I only receive quite a few. It will also encourage other readers to read this story. Doesn't matter if you have an account or not.**

**Credit goes to: HeinzDoofenshmirtz. Sorry Nightshade but yours is in the next chapter. Error.**

**Chapter 9 "Poke Ze Goozim Wid Zeh Stick Patch"**

**Phineas POV**

"We're running out of daylight. Looks like we'll need to pick up the pace here." I said.

"Okay! Sure! This patch is pretty easy anyway."

We come out of the manhole in the sidewalk. Isabella helped me up the manhole as soon as she got up. I shut the hole with the lid afterwards.

"Whoo! That was pretty intense!"

"Yeah! I wonder how the girls will react to us riding alligators. ARChie got the complete footage!"

"Wow cool! So what's our next patch?"

"This one." She shows me the page again.

**Patch # 498 "Poke Ze Goozim Wid Zeh Stick Patch"**

**Instruction: Poke the Goozim with a stick.**

**Goal: Poke the Goozim with a stick. **_**I only created this patch to honor Gimmelshtump culture.**_

"Hey! I like the sound of that! Poke! Zeh! Goo! Zim! Wid! Zeh! Stick! Patch!"

"Hehe! You have to say it faster" said Isabella.

"Poke Zeh Goosim wid Ze Stick Patch!"

"Much Better."

"I could say it all day if I wanted to."

"Oh you'll get used to it after a few recitations."

"Well might as well enjoy it while it lasts. Poke Zeh Goozim Wid Zeh Stick Patch!"

She just stood there and giggled.

"So where do we find eh zis goozim?"

"Hmmm…. I don't know. Wait! Here's a poster."

The poster is an invitation to the farm fest today. The description says "Explore the farm for different activities with the animals. Also see the Goozim in our attraction "Poke The Goozim with a Stick.""

"Great! Letz Go Getz Zeh Goozim!"

"Wid Zeh Stick! Hehe!"

**Isabella POV**

He's just cute when he's just being himself. *Sigh*. When we arrived at the farm, there were a lot flags attached to ropes and they were hung from roof to any other object as tall. This kinda reminds me of the Mexican Jewish Cultural Festival. I miss Mexico.

Anyway, we finally saw a big banner that says "Happy Farm Fest!" and the place wasn't as crowded as I expected it to be. There was a girl in a black Goth outfit and was standing on the podium, in a bored manner.

"Last call for the Poke the Goozim attraction. Last call!" she called through the microphone.

"We better hurry" says Phineas.

I remember that her name was Vanessa. I knew her name since we met her during out trip around the world for a day. We ran towards Vanessa to answer the call.

"We'd like to *huff* try the Goozim *huff* attraction" said Phineas.

"Oh! It's you guys! It's only 1$. The Goozim is just inside."

"Great! Thanks!"

We hurriedly went inside the barn. The Goozim was in the middle of the barn, trapped in a cage that perfectly fits it.

"Wait! You forgot these!" said Vanessa who ran up to us.

She gives me a handful of wooden sticks and I take them without hesitation. Phineas was still holding my satchel until now. He's such a gentleman. I opened the satchel and….

"Aaah!" I dropped my sticks as Perry and Pinky pop out of the satchel.

"Haha! I forgot that they were still in there" said Phineas.

They got hopped out of my satchel and I grabbed ARChie. I was too lazy to say "cheese!" at him so I put ARChie in action mode.

"Okay! Let's get this over with!" I said.

I picked up all the sticks and picked one while I lend Phineas the rest. Perry and Pinky were just obediently watching me. The Goozim was tossing and turning everywhere that it made the cage rattle and bounce. It was a young Goozim by the way. As I approached the Goozim, the Goozim acknowledged me and bounced the cage to bite me.

"Careful Isabella."

"I'm on it."

I didn't want to break my stick so I tried encircling it first before making a move. At that moment as I only encircled ¼ of the cage…

*METAL BANG*

"Huh?" exclaimed Phineas.

"Hahahaha!"

We turned around and Cheyenne was at the door holding a slingshot. She shut the door and a click came from the door. Phineas tries to push the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"Looks like we're trapped." He said.

"Arrgh! WHY THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING, BACKSTABBING…"

"Grrr!" growled the goozim.

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO CURSE CHEYENNE FOR THIS…"

Then I realized the Goozim was already out of the cage.

"Uhh Isabella? Do you have Fireside techniques of calming a Goozim?"

"Ahehe… okay. Nice Goozim." I said.

I kept walking backwards as the Goozim just crawled slowly towards us. Pinky started barking at the Goozim. By the time I looked at Phineas, I was already right beside him.

"Wait! If this is a young Goozim, then wouldn't that mean he's not that dangerous? I asked.

"ROARR!"

While he was roaring like a lion, he was showing his razor sharp teeth.

"Never mind." I said.

"RUN!" shouts Phineas.

Okay, I swear as soon as we started running, the barn was shaking violently. We ran in a circular pattern around the barn, searching for a way to be safe. I looked behind me and Pinky and Perry were chasing the Goozim, while the Goozim was chasing us. By the time we made started our 4th loop I spotted a ladder that's layed on a pile of hay. It can help us get up to the 2nd floor. I looked at Phineas and he nodded.

"Why don't we split up so that one of us can get that ladder." I said.

"Good idea!"

Phineas took a bit of a right and I continued running the same loop we ran a few runs ago. Okay, the Goozim isn't behind Phineas... THAT MEANS THE GOOZIM IS CHASING ME!

"Phineas! Hurry!"

"I'm on it."

**Phineas POV**

I went for the ladder and tried to pick it up but the ladder is way too long for me to just balance. If only Isabella wasn't too busy to help me.

"PHINEAS!"

I looked at her and the Goozim was already inches away from Isabella. Well I had to do something. I picked up the one end of the ladder and I waited for Isabella to pass by. As soon as she did, I pushed the ladder forward and rammed the Goozim with the other end.

"Whoo! Thanks Phineas!" she runs towards me to pick up the other end.

"No problem."

The Goozim regained its balance but finally Perry and Pinky caught up to it and began biting him everywhere. It pretty much looked like a catfight from a distance.

"Let's not waste time." I said.

Isabella and I set the ladder.

"Good. Now let's climb up before…"

Pinky was now whimpering and he was thrown back towards us. Perry was thrown back as well, not looking so good. They were pretty beat.

"Perry!" I call

"Pinky!" calls Isabella.

They turned around and leapt into our open arms.

"Hang on tight boy!" I put on Perry on my head like a hat and Isabella does the same thing to Pinky. We hastily climb the ladder and we made it without letting our pets fall off the ground. Now the Goozim won't be able to reach us here!... but it's trying to. It makes an attempt by biting step by step but it falls down. It gives up and bites off one of its legs, causing the ladder to fall down to the ground. ARChie kept on flashing photos again like a paparazzi and Isabella whistled for him to stop and return to her satchel. She then takes the satchel off my shoulder.

"How do we get out of here?" she asked. " More importantly how do we poke the Goozim in this situation?"

"I think we should just call for help." I said.

**Vanessa POV**

Ugh! Can you believe it? I finally get to spend some time with uncle Roger and then he gives me a job by watching over this boring attraction. It's not even attractive to begin with. I mean come on! Wouldn't he even bother to put up a sign? Well it is some sort of Gimmelshtump thing so I guess it's meant to be lame and poorly advertised.

I'm almost done for the day anyway so might as well entertain the last two kids who just entered earlier. Speaking of which, it's been 10-15 minutes already and they're still not back. Is it really that difficult to poke a Goozim? Might as well check on them to find out what they've been doing. I walk towards the barn door… and it's locked? I swear, I did not lock this!

"Hello?! Anybody out there who can help us?" shouted a little girl.

Looks like it's coming from the side of the barn. I followed the voice and the two kids were peeping through a window.

"Hey! What are you doing up there?"

"Oh hey Vanessa!" called the boy.

"Some good for nothing, backstabbing girl trapped us in here with the Goozim on the loose." Said the girl.

"What?! How did the Goozim get loose?!" I asked.

"Long story. Now can you help us?" asked the boy.

"Sure! Don't worry. I'll get you out of there." I said.

"Ok! We'll wait here I guess."

Hmph! Peace of cake. I was trained by uncle Roger how to tame a Goozim before I was given this job. On top of that, the keys are just in the podium. I just hope that it doesn't get attracted to my hair again.

I'm already at the podium. Okay let's see. Ring with keys, check! Spray bottle, check! Hey! Where are the keys? I swear I put them on the podium table. If it fell down I could've heard it.

*Clink*

Wait! That's the sound of the keys! As soon as I heard it, a little girl in a fluffy skirt was standing in front of the podium.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Oh! No thank you!" she said.

She turned around quite hastily and I heard that clink again. I was able to catch a glimpse of my keys before she could even hide it.

"Hey! Give me back those keys!"

She paused for a while, as if she saw a ghost, and then she sprinted.

"HEY!"

**(Olivia Olson: I'm me. From the episode "Vanessary Roughness.")**

I chased after her. She passed by a stockpile of bales of hay and she toppled it, sending the bales to topple over me. I grabbed a stray rake and I propelled it in front of me. This girl is not going to get me that easy. She heads towards the cow barn and pulls the doors wide open. Cows stampede towards me and she disappears. There's a bell right by the door and I head towards it, avoiding the stampede. One rope is used to ring it and the other is tied to a small wooden post to keep it above. I kick the post and I grab the rope as the bell falls and the rope pulls me up. I land safely on the flat part of the barn roof. I run towards the other end of the roof and there she is not too far from the barn exit. Now how do I get down? Oh good! There are two ropes with flags that leads the way down. I jump from the roof, with the rake raised above my head, and the teeth of the rake cling to the ropes and I safely slide down towards the little girl.

"Gotcha!"

I sat on her back, thankfully she didn't yelp for pain. Unfortunately she drops the keys in the process and it bounces off to a big horseracing track. There's another little girl riding a horse and she grabs it. For some kids, these girls are really good, whoever they are. But she's not getting away with my keys that easily. I ran to a mini-stable and unstrapped a black horse and ride on it.

"Hyaa!" I said.

I made it jump over the fence surrounding the track and followed the little girl.

"Looks like we have a last minute contestant! It's my niece, Vanessa!" announces Uncle Roger.

The crowd cheers as I cut through the racers. The little girl is actually leading against all of them. I'm just a few meters behind her. We come across a curve and she tosses the keys to the little girl I pounced on earlier and makes a run for it. I steered my horse to obey the curve but I made it run straight for the fence as I approached the other end of the curve. My horse jumps and I grab a lasso from the fence in the process. I wheel it in the air and toss it towards her. C'mon let it reach… HA! SHE'S CAUGHT! But her arms aren't =_=. It was enough to slow her down though. She pushes the rope down her waste as she runs but I block her way by my horse, causing her to turn around rapidly. She drops the keys in the process. YOU ARE NOT GETTING THEM AGAIN! I stand on the saddle of my horse and give him a light kick on the lower neck. My horse catapults me towards the girl by its posterior. I somersault in the air and I land on my two feet on top of the keys before she could take them again.

"You are coming with me." I point at her.

"Grrr! No! No! No!"

She turns around to run but she bumps into the horse. The horse was unfazed fortunately. I pick up the keys and drag her arm with me.

"Don't make me hogtie you." I said.

"No! You can't drag me! This isn't supposed to happen!"

"Ugh. Whatever."

Nothing has happened much except I reported to my uncle that the little girl caused a lot of trouble and she stole my keys. Surprisingly the little girl acted all innocent and if the mayor wasn't my uncle, I would've been sent to pay for these damages I didn't commit. Now to free those two.

**Phineas POV**

I'm not sure how long we've been in here but I'm sure it was about 30 minutes. Now I'm really starting to hate Cheyenne for this. We heard some clicking and clinking coming from the barn door. The door opens and Vanessa comes out.

"Vanessa!" we yell.

She waves at us but she is soon faced with the Goozim. Oh no! It's going to bite her head!

"VANESSA!"

She pulls out a spray bottle from her pocket and squirts water at the Goozim. The Goozim loses its balance while it was in the air.

"Down! Back in your cage!"

It growls back at her but she repeatedly squirts as it whimpers and retreats back at its cage. She shuts the cage and uses a lock to lock it. She surveys the area a bit and she finally sees the partly broken ladder.

"Oh no. This ladder is useless without it in equal level. Even if we level its legs it's still going to be too short to reach the 2nd floor." She said in a loud voice.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

She turns around to the front door.

"Wait! Go to the front window! I've got and idea!" she said.

We went to the fron window and as we peeked out, we saw Vanessa below a bell.

"When I say jump, you jump!" she said.

"Okay." We said.

She kicks a rope-tied wood stuck on the ground and the rope quickly ascends her. She's on the same level as we are now.

"Jump!"

We jump towards her and she grabs us as we cling to her. We slowly descend as the bell goes back up again.

"Whoo! Thanks Vanessa!" I said.

"No problem. Was the girl in the white fluffy skirt the one that trapped you guys?" she asked.

"Yup." Said Isabella.

"Ugh. I knew it. Well at least you're out of there."

"Wait! I haven't poked the Goozim yet."

"Oh really? Okay I guess I can give you a few more minutes." Said Vanessa.

We tie the rope back to the wood and we head back inside with Vanessa. Isabella picked up a stick on the floor, since I dropped them along our run, and she pokes the Goozim.

"ROARR!"

"Yes! Wait! Do it again!" I said.

"Um… Ok." Said Isabella.

"No wait! ARChie!" I said.

"Oh! Right!"

I run up towards her as she gives me ARChie. I decided to manually take the shot.

"Okay Ready! 1! 2! 3! Poke'em!"

*Flash*

-End of Chapter 9-


	10. Chapter 10

**(Author's Note)**

Okay I'm such a jerk for not replying to your feedback on the previous chapter so I hope you can forgive me guys by my late replies.

**Guest who said "Wakeboarding": **Great idea… Apparently you're a little too late.

**Hello: **That's why I put it in Perry's POV :P. So that you can understand his language.

**ZoeAbnigation: **She already demonstrated climbing in the episode "Isabella and the Temple of Sap".

**Credits for this chapter goes to:** **Nightshade1712**

**Chapter 10 "Glide Around Danville Patch."**

**Isabella POV**

"Nice one Isabella!" said Phineas.

"Thanks Phineas!"

"So your names are Phineas and Isabella?" asked Vanessa.

"Yup!" we said.

"Okay. Time to get out guys."

As we got out, I was in deep thought about what happened earlier. That patch would've been a lot easier if Cheyenne didn't interrupt. *Sigh*

"Hey! Stop thinking about Cheyenne. I promised you alright?" he raises his pinky.

"Right." I intertwined it with mine and we broke apart quickly.

"So what's our remaining patches?"

"Let's see… We've got a Glide Around Danville Patch.

**Patch # 499 "Glide Around Danville Patch."**

**Instruction: Build a glider and encircle Danville by gliding with it. You can ask your friends to help.**

**Goal: Enjoy the sights of wonderful Danville.**

"I can make a beautiful looking glider but unfortunately I'm going to need a lot of time to build it. I'll be finished by tonight." Said Phineas.

"But then I'll never be able to make these patches on time." I said.

"We'll think about that later. What's our last one?"

"This one."

**Patch #500 "Unhaunt a Haunted House Patch"**

**Instruction: Exorcise a haunted house from Phantoms and Ghosts.**

**Goal: Make Danville a ghost free community.**

"Where do we find a haunted house though?" I asked.

"There's a haunted house within Maple Drive. I hear it's awesome and scary." Said Vanessa.

"Hey that's our street!" said Phineas.

"Looks like we're going home in the end after all." I said.

"Looks like we'll see you later Vanessa!" said Phineas.

"Whatever. See you guys. Say hi to Ferb for me."

"We will." said Phineas.

We were about to make our way downhill, since the farm is on a high hill, but we caught a glimpse of a beautiful glider designed like a red dragon by the cliff. Whoever made it was truly an artist.

"Hey Phineas! Do you think the owner of that glider will let us borrow it?" I asked

"Hmm… I guess we'll have to find out."

We approached the glider and it seems someone is still working on it from behind.

"Excuse me but can we borrow your glider?" I asked.

Suddenly Django pops his head out.

"Django!" said Phineas.

"Hey Phineas! Hey Isabella! You wanted to borrow my glider?"

"That's yours? Wow!" I said.

"Your artistic skills are growing Django!" said Phineas.

"Thanks!"

"Anyway, Yes! We wanted to borrow your glider." I said.

"Cool! I was going to show Danville my work anyway but I don't know how to fly it. I haven't even tested it out if it could fly either."

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out. Ready Isabella?"

"Wait! Can you take care of Pinky and my Satchel for me?" I asked.

"Oh! And Perry too please!" said Phineas.

"Sure!"

"Take them to the haunted house in Maple Drive." I said.

"HUH? YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO THAT PLACE?" asked Django.

"Yes! Why?" asked Phineas.

"You remember the haunted house you built Phineas?"

"Why yes! Yes I do!"

"Best invention ever. Hehe!" I said.

"Well rumor has it that someone remade that place as soon as it touched down from the sky. Since the haunted house didn't fulfill its purpose, phantoms have been growing their schemes. They'll only be at peace when they fulfill it."

"I wonder what that purpose is." I said.

"I wonder too."

I took out ARChie before I lend my satchel. Perry and Pinky obediently went to Django's side. I turned ARChie on to action mode again. We got ready on the glider. Phineas made a few adjustments on the glider and Django told him a bit of how each and everything functions.

"Thanks guys! Are you really sure about this though?" asked Django.

"Yup!" I said.

"We're sure." said Phineas.

"It was for my patch anyway."

"Okay! Good luck Guys!"

"Thanks Django! All right looks like it's good to go!" said Phineas.

"I'm ready when you are!" I said.

"Okay! We're gonna have to run to that cliff when I start counting…"

"Oh let's just go!"

"Okay okay! Hehe! Okay 1…" we started running.

"…2…" almost there.

"…3!" We jumped off the edge of the cliff and we put our feet on a belt strap by the tail and we started gliding.

As soon as we started gliding the view I'm seeing right now is really beautiful. I caught a glimpse of Django waving us goodbye but I couldn't wave back for obvious reasons. We glided past the elevated highways.

"Woohoo! All right! Let's see if this baby can go faster."

Phineas pulls a lever and the wings of the glider folded and we were going faster… but… why aren't we gliding anymore? WAIT! WE'RE DIVING TO THE GROUND!

"PHINEAS!"

"Not yet… Now!"

He lets go of the lever and the wings spread out again. We just passed by our street but this patch requires that we encircle Danville.

"HEY! YOU SHOULD'VE WARNED ME!" I shouted at him.

"Oh… I-I-I'm really really really sorry…" he said sadly.

…. Okay… Maybe I took it a little too seriously. A few seconds of awkward silence follows. I should cheer him up a little. I wanted to nudge him but he was too far. I made the glider tilt a little to the right, just enough for him to slide towards me. He bumps to me and I finally catch his attention.

"Sorry. I was a little hard on you."

"Nah it's okay. You were right. I should've warned you."

I nudged him as I leveled the glider back to its original angle.

"Okay okay. I'll get over it." he said with a smile.

And we share a moment of giggling.

"Do it again."

"Well if only I could slide back to…"

I made the glider tilt to the left and I slide with him back to his place.

"Well… That works! Ready?" he grabs on the lever.

"Ready!"

He pulls the lever and the wings fold. Here comes the dive…

"WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!"

"OOOOOHHHH YEAHEHE!"

He lets go of the lever and we continue gliding. Now he's pulling the lever repeatedly so that we could increase altitude. Looks like I got Phineas's spirit back pretty easy. We're already halfway around Danville.

'"It's all smooth for now. Let's enjoy the view for just a few minutes."

"Sure!" I said.

I don't really mind if I spend more time enjoying the view… especially with Phineas right beside me.

Even if the day hasn't ended yet, I still had a lot of fun. I hadn't had this much fun with Phineas since I was 4. We always played together in his backyard every time I visited. Sometimes he likes visiting my house if ever he wants to go swimming or other fun stuff he has thought about. *Sigh*. Well those were the good times. Now I'm experiencing that happy feeling again… well at least… until the day ends…

After today it will be the bonfire and then it's pretty much back to Phineas and Ferb's big ideas. At least I got today to spend time with him and so far it's been memorable. I just wish I had more. *Sigh*

"Isabella?"

"Hmm?"

"Is something wrong?"

"…What makes you say that?"

"You sighed. That isn't a good one either."

"Oh… I've been thinking…"

"About what?"

"Well… *Sigh*. I'm just gonna miss on what happened and what will happen today."

" We could do it again if you wanted to. There are a lot of things Ferb and I can build to duplicate today's happenings."

"True… but it won't really be the same."

"Oh… I think I know what you mean."

I smile at him.

"Tell you what. After tomorrow I can take you out to banana splits again. My treat."

"*Gasp*. You mean it? Wait! Are you asking me out?"

"Yes! And no."

"Oh… So… You're gonna take me out?"

"Yup."

"On a date? Again?"

"Oh… Well… if you put it that way umm…" he looks away from me.

Oh… he's hesitating to answer. Hehe! I wonder if he likes me too. He doesn't answer for a minute so I nudge him. My nudge surprised him so he looks at me immediately… but we got caught in a nosey moment. Hehe! We quickly look away from each other and I could tell he was giggling as I was.

"Well it doesn't matter. As long as you take me out, I'll be happy." I said

"Cool! Same time? I'll pick you up at your place?"

"Yup!" I said.

"Great!"

"Cool!"

"Yep!"

"Wonderful."

…. Okay… This is awkward. Suddenly he nudges me.

"We're here. And there's Django with Perry and Pinky."

I look down as we were smoothly approaching the haunted house.

-End of Chapter 10-

**(Author's Note)**

Chapter 11 is coming soon. Need to type it from my draft and some edits.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Author's Note)**

Okay. This is the longest chapter ever written in my opinion. Worked at least 6 hours I think for this and finally it's done. I've had this chapter stored in my mind BTW. It's only now this became active so I hope you like it. **READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

**Trivia: Vincent Price is the one who did the spooky voice in the intro of Michael Jackson's "Thriller".**

**WARNING: There are a lot of * in the story so I hope you don't get confused.**

**Chapter 11 "Unhaunt a Haunted House Patch."**

**Phineas POV**

"Hey Guys!" calls Django from below.

"Hey Django! Ok Isabella! Bring your feet out and prepare for landing." I said.

We brought our feet out and we ran in the sidewalk as we touched down. We gradually slowed to a walk and then we screeched our heels to a stop in front of Django.

"Since when did you know how to make a glider?" I asked.

"My dad helped. I used some of his materials so that he could make a giant glider."

"Cool!" I said.

"Anyway I gotta run. See ya later guys!"

We waved Django goodbye and then we turned to face the haunted house Ferb and I built.

"It doesn't look changed to me. Shall we?"

"Yes."

I'll describe the place for you. There's a small graveyard on the front. There's a tall metal fence, the kind you normally use in mansions. It even has a walkway towards the front door. I'm quite convinced but this house just landed from the sky if I remember it correctly. It could've coincidentally landed on this graveyard.

We opened the very creaky door and we entered the hall. There's a hallway of doors if we continue walking forward.

"I forgot that there were parts of the house I didn't show you." I said.

"Well you'll have to show me later." said Isabella.

"I thought we were going to drive ghosts away."

"We are! But we can't like ghost hunters; we have to try to communicate with them first."

"How will that help?"

"It will help us figure out what's the problem with these spirits."

"Okay. Good idea."

It looks already more of a house rather than a fun house. I should've showed her more parts of the house instead of powering it up more. We decided to leave the front door open so that it would be easier to get out. The green light bulb still works thankfully but the plastic alien monsters are gone.

"Well I guess this is a perfect place to sit down."

We sat down face to face on the big rug in the center of the room. She rummages something in her satchel and ARChie propels out of the satchel. Cameras can see ghosts you know. Pinky and Perry decided to play a bit but the broke a lamp.

"Shhh! Perry! Pinky! Stop that!" she demanded.

They immediately stopped running and came to our side.

"We don't want any disturbance to the spirits ok?" she said.

"Okay. How do we communicate with them?" I asked.

"Let's join hands."

I joined hands with her.

"I thought there were mumbo jumbo stuff like candles all around us and a book that we have to read and stuff like that."

"Hehe! Those are only stuff to help those people to focus sometimes… but it's nothing more than mumbo jumbo. Now close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and then I followed.

"Let's take slow breaths… Breathe in… Breathe out… In… Out… Relax…"

You know, it kinda feels like sleeping.

"…Goood… Now… Let's ask in our minds… to the ghosts… why they haunt this place…"

Okay. Relax. Breathe. Breathe…

(in the Astral Plane.)

It's kinda dark here and it feels so relaxing that I could sleep here. It's not totally dark though. I could pretty much see the squiggly lines all over the place. I must be in my mind.

"Hello?!" I called.

My voice echoes but no one answers.

"Hello! Welcome to my house!" says a voice similar to Vincent Price's. "Who dares enter our dwelling place?"

"Uhh.. Apparently we do sir. Why do you dwell on this place?"

"Hmm… Who is the asker?"

"Phineas Flynn sir."

"Ahh… Isabella's boyfriend?"

"WHA-… HEY! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Ahaha! I'm only joking. Why do you ask?"

"Well we want you to be at peace."

"Ahh! I see. You are exorcists."

"Well not really. But we've come to exorcise you."

"Oh really? Well… Then let me ask you something."

"What?"

He didn't answer…

"Ahahahahahaha….." said the Vincent Price voice again.

His voice was really gentle. He doesn't seem really evil. I wonder what drove this guy here. Wait! What is that sound? It kinda sounds like… a music box… and the song "pop goes the weasel".

(Back to the present world.)

I suddenly opened my eyes and so did Isabella. We saw in front of us was a Jack-in-the-box… that's turning its handle slowly… BY ITSELF? It suddenly stops turning before the melody could hit the last five notes.

"Ummm…" said Isabella.

*POP*

"Aaah!" screamed Isabella.

She lets go of my hands in the process. Well the box has popped open… but no Jack.

_Let me ask you something… something… something…_

Okay. Where did that voice come from? Suddenly the box begins to rattle a bit.

"Umm… Phineas?"

I'm nervous too Isabella.

*ERUPTION*

BLACK SMOKE ERUPTING OUT OF A BOX? Okay… real creepy. And now it's taking form… INTO A NAZGUL!

"AREN'T YOU A LITTLE YOUNG TO BE EXORCISTS?" asked the screeching Nazgul voice.

"Ye-yesss. Yes we are!" I answered.

I was too terrified to even move. PLEASE! DON'T TAKE MY SOUL INTO AN UNPLEASANT DIMENSION!... Wait! It vanished. I looked at Isabella with her hand on top of the shut box.

"*Huff* Thanks *Huff* Isabella."

"Now *Huff* might be *Huff* a great time *Huff* to get out of here."

Pinky, now trembling even more, hops on Isabella's arms. Perry, now trembling, hops on my arms as well. The box erupts with black smoke again and… THE NAZGUL IS THERE AGAIN! We got scared so we… kinda hugged. We backed up against the hallway entrance. The Nazgul crosses his hidden arms to hide his face, as if he had one.

"FEAST… ON… THEIR… SCREAMS!"

*NAZGUL SCREAM* *DOOR SHUTS* *GLASS BREAKING*

He spreads his arms and shatters the windows with his scream, SENDING DOZENS OF GHOSTS TO ENTER EVERY WINDOW AROUND US!

"RUN!" I said.

I dropped Perry and we were running across the hallway. No wait! Me and Perry were the only ones running across the hallway and Isabella, paralyzed, was just standing there holding Pinky.

"C'mon!" I grabbed her hand and she finally ran along.

As we passed by door to door, each door exploded with ghosts coming out to get us.

"So. What's the plan?"

"Keep running and find a safe place to hide."

"I thought we were supposed to be Exorcists."

"You want to try reasoning with these guys?"

I looked back and the ghosts with claw hands are floating towards us.

"Okay. Run and hide. Good plan." I said.

We took a right and I opened the door immediately to my right and pulled Isabella in. We hid behind the door until all of the ghosts floated across the hallway. We shut the door and I think the ghosts would've noticed that by now. We're apparently in a library with an old fashioned fire lamp on top of the coffee table in the middle of two couch chairs.

"Phew!" I wiped my forehead. "I think we lost 'em." I said.

"Meow!"

There was a black cat on top of one of the bookshelves.

"BARK! BARK!" Pinky jumps off Isabella.

"PINKY NO!"

Pinky runs to the bookshelf and stumbles into it, causing the cat and one of the books to fall off. Isabella catches up to Pinky.

"PINKY –AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Suddenly… SHE GETS CAUGHT IN A FLIPPING BOOKSHELF!

"ISABELLA!" I bang on the wall where the bookshelf used to be.

Suddenly the lamp goes out. It's a good thing I familiarized myself with the place

"Grr! Grr!" growls Perry.

"Don't worry I'm on it." I said to Perry.

Where is that lamp? Strange… I knew it was- Oh! Here it is… FLOATING IN MID AIR?

"AAAAH!"

I pulled my hand out of the floating Jack lantern's mouth.

"Scream! SCREAM!" says the Jack lantern.

"AAAHH!"

I grabbed Perry and headed straight for another bookshelf. I pulled out a book… nothing happens.

*DOOR BUSTS OPEN*

THE GHOSTS ARE BACK!

"AAAHHH! C'MON! PLEASE THIS ONE!"

I pulled the book out and the bookshelf flips and pushes me to a slide. At the end of the slide I busted out of a painting /secret door on the wall and apparently I'm in the hall of glowing photos and fake spiders… or so I thought. I looked up and… THERE'S A WHOLE COLONY OF BLACK WIDOW SPIDERS ABOVE ME RIGHT NOW! One pretty large spider lands on a photo frame.

"Perry? Maybe these are harmless spiders." I said.

Then suddenly it shows its fangs.

"Never mind. AAAAHHH!"

More spiders came to the ground and now THEY'RE TRYING TO BITE ME! I bump into one spider…

"AAAHH!"

… but it doesn't move. NOT ALL SPIDERS ARE REAL! C'MON WHICH ONE IS IT AGAIN? I kept on pulling these kinds of spiders but none of them are sending me up. I look back at the spiders and… THE ENTIRE HALLWAY IS CRAWLING WITH THEM!

" AAAHH!" I pulled the last one and finally it sends me up.

"YES! Woohoo! Okay. We're almost to the cart."

We made it to the part where the bats usually fly but unfortunately the web snaps and it sends me to one of the doorways. Luckily I know how to tumble so I break my fall by tumbling.

"Perry! Are you alright?"

Perry is trying to hide in my arms. "Grrrrr!"

The hallway was dark so I turned on Isabella's flashlight I still had with me. I just hope that this hallway isn't filled with… BATS!

"EEK! EEK! EEK! EEK!" the bats swarmed on me.

"AAH!"

I accidentally dropped Perry and focused on swatting away the bats from me. AAHHH! SOMETHING IS TRYING TO GRAB ME BY THE LEG! Oh it's only Perry. Perry is nudges my leg to go forward and I follow… but the nudging stops.

"Perry? PERRY?!"

I look back and… PERRY IS BEING CARRIED AWAY BY BATS!

"NO! PERRY!"

He's struggling to break free and I try to catch him but they disappear before I even got to catch up to them.

"Perry?" I asked desperately.

Okay Phineas. Just stay focused. I gotta find Isabella and get away from these swarming bats. Oh I hope Isabella isn't having it any worse.

**Isabella POV**

After the slide the cat runs off somewhere and I found myself in a hall of knights with axes. Wasn't there only one before? Well now the entire hall is filled with them. I noticed ARChie floating nearby. Piece of cake! I made sure that Pinky was safe in my arms and I ran forward without hesitation as each axe lowers as I pass by. I looked back at the success I did.

"YES!"

"RUFF!"

The metal soldiers… Simultaneously turned their heads to me and… STEPPED OUT OF THEIR POSTS?!

"OH NO! AAAHHHH!" I run away from the marching metal knights.

I was about to enter the room where the robot was about to slice me and Phineas… SPEAKING OF WHICH. The robot's blade barely reaches me and it tries to stretch its arm even further but the chains are restraining him from moving. Okay. I just need to flip this wall and avoid the zombie girls.

*WALL BUST*

AAAGH! A HAND BUSTS OUT OF THE WALL!

*CRASH*

The wall comes crashing down and... THE ZOMBIE GIRLS ARE AFTER ME! BACK TO THE HALLWA- AAGH! THE KNIGHTS ARE HERE!

*CHAINS BREAKING*

AAGH! AND NOW THE ROBOT IS FREE!

"AAGH!"

I turn around and run but I bump into a wall. THERE'S NO WAY OUT!

"SCREAM." said the robot.

"SCUH-REAAAH-MUH!" said the zombies.

*PINKY WHIMPERS*

"I-I-It's gonna be okay Pinky."

WHAT DO I DO?! OH NO! AAGH! THE ROBOT'S ABOUT TO SLICE ME! DUCK ISABELLA!

*SMASH*

I swear I heard a wall crashing from behind me so I turned around and THERE'S A HALLWAY OUT OF THE SMASHED WALL! RUN!

I sprinted out of the room and Pinky jumps out of my hands and runs ahead. Okay. I gotta catch my breath. I stopped in the middle of the hallway with Pinky.

"*Huff* Huff* *Huff*"

That's right Isabella. Breathe. WAIT! WHAT AM I HOLDING ON?! Oh it's just a wall decoration of a head of a moose…

*CHOMP* *GULP*

…THAT ATE PINKY!

"NO! PINKY! SPIT HIM OUT! SPIT HIM OUT!"

I continuously whack the head of the moose until the decoration falls off the wall. I checked the wall and there was nothing there but a wall.

"P-Pinky?" I said desperately.

Suddenly I heard some marching behind me. Apparently the monsters caught up to me. I better run.

"*Sniff* Pinky *Sniff* OOOF!"

Ow! I HOPE I DIDN'T BUMP INTO ANOTHER MONSTER.

"Ow! *Gasp* Isabella?"

**Phineas POV**

"*Gasp* PHINEAS!" she grabs my neck. "*Sob* *Sob*"

"It's okay." I quickly hugged her. "I'm here. I thought I lost you."

"*Sniff* Where's Perry?"

"He's…"

"Oh… no." she hugs me tighter.

"*Sniff* Perry." I hug her tighter as well.

*SPIDERS SQUIRMING* *METAL FOOTSTEPS*

I looked back at the hallway I crossed and at the hallway Isabella crossed. This is not good.

"Quick! This way!" I grabbed Isabella's hand and I went towards the hallway to my right.

This time I knew where we were going.

"There! To that elevator!"

The elevator was old fashioned, the one where you have to manually close the doors. She helps me open the door as well as the 2nd one and we closed them together as well. I pushed the button to the highest floor.

"Hang on to me." I said.

I hugged her and she hugged me back. The elevator escalates like a super fast rocket.

"Don't be scared okay? I'm here." I said.

"I'm not scared… I'm not scared…" she said as she started to relax.

*CRASH*

We finally made it to the top floor.

"Why are we here?" asked Isabella as we opened the elevator doors.

"If we can't bring peace to them, I thought that we could scare them away."

"Really? How?"

"Lightning." I point to the lightning rod above the roof.

"It's a long shot but it'll have to do."

As we get out of the elevator it shot back downwards. I ran to the lever which cranks the lightning rod up and Isabella runs to the lever that cranks the roof open. We began cranking it in reverse and the lightning rod was lowered but the roof wasn't closing.

"Phineas? I might need a little help here."

I rushed to her side and helped her crank the lever but it kept resisting as we continued cranking. We cranked and cranked until it reached its limit and the roof closes.

"This won't hold for long. It will unwind if we let go." said Isabella.

"Let's hold it until the phantoms get here."

*DOOR BUSTS OPEN*

The fire exit bursts open with ghosts.

"Now?" asks Isabella.

"Not yet." I said.

*CART EXIT DOORS BURST OPEN*

The spiders and bats bust in the room.

"Now?"

"Not yet."

*ELEVATOR DINGS*

The elevator is back… with the zombies, knights, and the hand-bladed robot.

"NOW?"

"…NOW!"

We let go of the lever and it automatically unwinds itself rapidly.

*ROOF OPENS* *LIGHTNING STORM* *LIGHTNING STRIKES THE ROD*

I quickly hug Isabella to protect her from the blinding light and she quickly returns the favor. I shut my eyes.

*GHOSTS SCREAM* *BATS CHIRPING WILDLY* *THUD* *THUD* *THUD*

*ELECTRICITY STRIKES EVERYWHERE*

*EXPLOSION*

….. Wait! The Lightning stopped. I looked at the rod and the top bulb is in bits and pieces. I checked the room and it was clear. Spiders and bats were running away and the monsters are down on the floor.

"*Huff* *Huff* Hey we did it!"

She finally opened her eyes and she smiled at what happened. I looked at ARChie and I was surprised that he was still intact.

"I can't believe it *Huff* * Huff* *Huff* It's finally over."

Something rolls under our feet and… IT'S THE BOX!

*POP* *ERUPTION*

"Not quite." said the Nazgul.

Ghosts start rising from the floor. Some possessed the monsters and some even brought back the bats and spiders. Every creature we encountered in this house… IS BACK!

"Ph-Phineas?" she's trembling again.

"I-I'm he-here. D-don't be-be scared." I said.

The ghost stopped flying wildly around the room and every creature was slowly approaching us.

"Ha-ah-ah-ah-ah!"

We couldn't possibly run anywhere because we were pinned to a corner.

"Scream! Scream! SCREAM!" said the different phantoms.

Okay. It's seriously getting really cold in here. I already have goose bumps. The both of us are trembling really violently, One more scare ought to do it and send us screaming… Wait! Something's floating above us. OH NO!

IT'S THE JACK LANTERN WHO IS SLOWLY DESCENDING TO US! IT HAS ITS EVIL SMILE AND GLOWING EYES! NOW IT'S JUST INCHES FROM US!

It closes his mouth as if to say something.

*ROOM SILENCES*

"Boo." He said with his softest voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we gave our longest and loudest scream ever.

*ALL GHOSTS INHALE* *ALL GHOSTS EXHALE*

…..

"Ahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

*WIND BURSTS IN*

We closed our eyes and we hugged tighter as we got trapped in a whirlwind of evil laughter.

"What's happening?" asked Isabella.

"I… DON'T KNOW!" I said.

"AAAAAGGGGHHH!" we screamed.

*WIND SLOWLY DIES DOWN*

… HEY! IT STOPPED! I checked the entire room and everything was the same as after the bulb on the rod exploded. Ghosts were gone, so were the bats, and the monsters are down on the floor.

"The-They're gone!" I said.

She finally opens her eyes and we looked in awe at what just happened.

_Thank… you….._

"You- you're very welcome!" I called to the disappearing Nazgul voice.

"Ummm…. You can… let go of me now. Hehe!"

"What?" I looked at us. "Oh. Sorry." I let go of Isabella.

She does a taxi whistle and ARChie descends to Isabella's hands. She surfs through the different photos and video shots that ARChie took.

"Wow! This is really cool!" she said.

"May I see?" I asked.

She showed me definitely amazing photos.

"Wow! I can't believe we actually did it!"

"Me neither."

"Whoo! Hey isn't this our last patch?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Let me double check if we have proof of everything. Let's see… we have Unhaunt a Haunted House Patch, Wrestle a Bully Patch, Start a Harlem Shake Patch… Hey! Uhh… Where's our… Oh that's right!"

"What?" I asked.

"Well… we didn't have ARChie… when we kissed…"

"Oh…"

… Okay… Awkward….

"Sh-Should we?" I asked.

"Well… maybe just one… with the shot this time."

"Oh… Okay."

I looked at Isabella and I could feel that she's only forcing herself to do it. I kinda feel it's wrong as well…. But I have to do it… for Isabella. She activates ARChie and he gets a good angle of the both of us. I'm the one who does the counting.

"Ready?" I asked.

"…Ready."

"Okay. 1." We leaned closer.

"2." I close my eyes.

"Th-"

*METAL RATTLING* *ORGAN PLAYS A NOTE*

WHAT? IS THERE ANOTHER GHOST?

*METAL RATTLING* *POP*

"Ruff!" Pinky pops out from one of the organ pipes and rolls down the keyboard.

"PINKY!"

"Ruff! Ruff!" he runs to Isabella's arms.

"OH PINKY!"

*ORGAN PLAYS A NOTE* *POP*

Perry pops out from one of the organ pipes and rolls down the keyboard.

"PERRY!" he runs into my arms. He jumps into my arms a little too strong so it causes me to step back and push a lever… which activates the trap door below us.

"Uh oh." we said.

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

We fell on bottomless darkness until we landed on slides separately. AAAAH! MORE BATS! AAAGH! MORE SPIDERS. AND I'M HEADING STRAIGHT FOR A SPIRAL SLIDE!

I see Isabella sliding on the other slide and we slid together on opposing spirals. I didn't know what happened afterwards but we popped out from one of the floors and stopped.

When I opened my eyes we were already outside the front door. I checked on Isabella and I she was just sitting next to me looking at me as well.

"*Sigh* Phew!" we wiped our foreheads.

*DOOR SLAM*

AAAHH! THAT'S IT! WE'RE OUTTA HERE!

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" We ran across the graveyard to the outside of the gate.

"*Huff* *Huff* *Huff* Just *Huff* give *Huff* me a moment." said Isabella.

"Phineas? Isabella?"

"AAAH!"

"Whoa! Did I scare the wits outta you 2 or something?" asked Candace.

In front of us was Candace with Mom driving and Ferb on the passenger seat.

"How are you kids?" asked mom.

"We're *Huff* fine *Huff*."

"You look tired. Did you enter that abandoned house?"

"You mean haunted." contradicted Candace.

"Candace. There's no such thing as ghosts."

"There are too mom!"

"Candace… anyway… did you?"

Isabella tried to speak but all that came out was bits of her voice. I tried speaking as well but my throat was killing me if I did.

"Oh dear. Did you scream?" asked mom.

We nodded.

"Okay. I know just the cure for that. Hop in and I will treat you to some snacks."

We opened the passenger seat and Ferb scooted to the edge to give us some room and we entered the car. Perry and Pinky decided to sleep in our laps.

"So. You two had fun?" asked Ferb.

We didn't know what to do but we just gave a thumbs up.

He smirked. "Good."

-End of Chapter 11-

**(Author's Note)**

And to think that this entire chapter came out of a song. If you want to hear it then type: **Festival of Ghosts 2. **If you're too lazy to type here's the **link:**

h-t-t-p-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-y-o-u-t-u-b-e-.-c-o-m-/-w-a- t-c-h-?-v-=-3-s-G-y-H-f-l-l-i-q-c.

remove the "-". Hope you guys enjoyed it. **Remember to Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Author's Note)**

If you read the review of **esmeblaise** then this is my response.

**esmeblaise:** Phineas and Ferb were the ones who broke the world record. Isabella didn't help build it. Thus she didn't earn the patch.

Anyway **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Trivia: **Bucky is the beloved dog of Phineas and Ferb…. Until he died. According to Phineas, he was buried in the backyard. Now his remains are displayed in the Danville Museum. That's cannon info BTW.

**Chapter 12 "The First Kiss Patch… Again."**

(At the Flynn-Fletcher house.)

**Isabella POV**

"Thanks for the very delicious juice Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." I said.

"You're very welcome Isabella. Pie will be ready in just a few moments." said Mra. Flynn-Fletcher.

"Okay."

Wow! That orange juice really cured my aching throat! And boy I can't wait for pie! I head to the living room and Candace and Ferb were watching TV.

"Uhh… Where's Phineas?" I asked.

"I don't know." said a dull Candace.

"Ferb?" I asked.

He points his thumb to the backyard.

"Thanks."

I opened the sliding glass door that leads to the backyard. There was no one in sight.

"Where could he be?" I asked myself.

"Hehe!" *Leaves ruffling*

Huh? It seems to be coming from the tree. I moved closer to the tree and I could see a hint of his T-shirt. I went under the tree and I saw Phineas sitting on a branch holding ARChie.

"There you are!" I said.

"Oh hey Isabella!"

"Watcha doin?"

"Hehe! Hey! You finally said your catchphrase!"

"Huh?"

I thought about when was the last time I said my catchphrase. I then realized it's been a week.

"Oh yeah!" I said.

"Yeah. I really missed that."

"Awww. Anyway, Watcha doin?"

"Hehe! Climb up and sit here with me."

Wait… him… me… ON A TREE?

"Ummm… Okay." I said.

Well I was a little excited to be beside him so I climbed up the tree as fast as I could. Well it's a good thing I achieved my rock climbing patch or I wouldn't be able to make it as fast. I sat down beside Phineas and he showed me the different photos that ARChie shot. I think he was showing me his favorites because he wasn't showing them in order. I couldn't help but giggle at what we've accomplished today.

"Well that was a lot of fun." I said.

"It sure was. Which was the best part?"

"Umm.. I'm going to say it was the "date"" I emphasized the word "date"

I think he broke into a trance because he shook himself awake… or he's daydreaming about something.

"Isn't that part of everything we did today?" he asked.

"It was technically what we did today."

"Hehe! Right."

"So what's yours?"

"Well… I'll have to say that it's the "date" as well."

"So you really liked what happened today?"

"Yeah… it really brings back memories."

"Memories? Like what?"

"Oh you know. When we were still 4. Before Ferb came along. When I first met you."

"Oh… Go on! Tell me more!"

"Let's see. You came in our backyard shyly and you said you wanted to make some friends. I introduced myself to you and you introduced yourself to me. And you know what happened?"

"Hehe! Bucky chased me."

"Yeah! I guess he really liked you when you came in so he chased after you. That tire swing behind us…" he points behind me.

"Yeah?"

"…I used that to save you but instead you pulled my arm too hard and I fell out of the swing."

"Hehe! HEY! YOU STILL REMEMBER?"

"Yeah! How could I not?"

"HEY! DON'T STOP!"

"Okay okay. Then I said…"

(Flynn-Fletcher Back yard. 9 years ago.)

"Princess! We have to get back to our rocket ship and avoid the ferocious space dog!" said Phineas.

Wait! HE CALLED ME PRINCESS! Oh we're playing!

"Okay! Let's go Prince!"I said.

We ran towards the tire swing but suddenly Phineas trips.

"Ow!"

"*Gasp* MY PRINCE!"

"Don't look back! Save yourself!"

Well I had to do something to save him from Bucky so I went for the tire swing and swung myself towards Phineas.

"CHARGE!" I said while swinging.

I jumped off the tire swing and grabbed on Bucky's back.

"You will not touch him you monster!"

Then Bucky started spinning around and around trying to lick me.

"AAAHH! I'm trapped in a space dog vortex!"

"Ha! I'll save you!"

Phineas grabs on Bucky's back and joins the ride.

"OH NO! I'M TRAPPED AS WELL! AAAAHHHH!"

We held on Bucky's back for as long as we could but we eventually let go and lie down on the grass side by side laughing. Then Phineas looked at me.

"Looks like we're gonna be friend forever huh."

I smiled. "Yes. Yes we are."

Then Bucky pounces on the both of us and licks the both of us alternatively.

"AAAGGHHH! PRINCESS! WE'RE GETTING VENOMOUS DOG ACID ALL OVER US!"

"AAGGHH! WE'RE MELTING!" I said.

"AAAAAAGGGHHH!" we both screamed.

(Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Inside the tree.)

"Hahahahaha!" he laughed

"Hehehe! Wow! Until now we're still best friends."

"Yeah! From that day on you always visited me to play with me and Bucky. We did tons of imaginary adventures back then. We even came up with our own stories. But you always liked to be called Princess."

*Sigh* He still remembers.

"A lot of the things that happened today reminded me of those days. Start The Harlem Shake Patch reminded me of cheering up Bucky whenever he felt down." He continued. "Or that time when we ate the biggest ice cream we ever had during my 5th Birthday."

"The first time we met Buford and I stood up to him for you." I said.

"Hey! Don't bring that back! That's embarrassing."

"Hehe! But I did save you. Right?"

"Hehe! Right! The times when I pretended to save your life in our stories. The time we got stuck on Candace's old tree house when we secretly borrowed it." He continued.

"Oh yeah! How did we get stuck?"

"You pushed the ladder down. We didn't know how to climb down trees that time."

"Hehe! What about the Haunted House? What did that remind you of?"

"… The time we lost our dads…. And Bucky…."

"Oh." The atmosphere of happiness suddenly died.

"When you lost your dad I visited you every day in your house to comfort you. There were even times you wanted to crawl out of bed unnoticed and wake me up on my room just to sit on the tree and talk about your dad and I would hug you if you started crying. Then came the time when I lost mine. We never stopped doing that ritual. Until Ferb came along and everything was back to normal."

"Enk! Wrong! Everything was not normal when Ferb came along Mr. Inventor."

"Hehe! We started building stuff after we lost Bucky."

"Yeah. We even had a funeral for Bucky."

"Yeah….. Anyway that's not my point. Those were our golden days Isabella! And we've experienced it again today. The only difference is that we did it in a whole new level."

"You know? I feel the same way."

"Well I don't know if you feel it as much as I do. What I felt after today was excited, and happy, and stupendous, and stupefied, and *sigh*. Well I guess what I'm trying to say is that, even though I haven't invented anything big today; this is one of the happiest days of my life."

"Aww. Mine too."

"Best part is that I got to spend time with my best friend and that she made this day possible… so thank you."

Oh…. My…. Gosh….. THAT WAS REALLY SWEET OF HIM! I CAN'T HELP IT! IF I WERE CHEESE, I WOULD'VE MELTED AS HE SAID THOSE WORDS. THOSE WORDS COMING OUT OF HIS MOUTH MAKES ME WANT TO KISS HIM SO MUCH….

"I-Isabella?"

"Hmmm?" I asked.

Huh? WAIT! WHAT AM I DOING?! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS INCHES FROM HIM. I WAS ABOUT TO KISS HIM. I sat down properly on the branch. I can't believe I screwed up.

"I-I'm really sorry about that. I don't really what happened. I was just…. Ooooooohhhh!" I said.

"Hehe! Well I guess maybe… maybe…. just one?"

"No it's ok…. Wait! What?"

"Oh you know…. Just one."

Wait! He wants to kiss? Okay. It's already smoking hot in here.

"You…. You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. We didn't get to kiss in the haunted house. Besides, what happened this morning was only an accident."

Oh…. My….. Gosh! This is it!

"On 3 okay?"

I smiled. "Okay."

"Okay. 1" He leans closer.

"2." I lean closer and we close our eyes.

"3." And *sigh*…. We kiss. I drift off to one of those Phineas-Land fantasies that I had in my mind. The beach was there. So was a pirate ship on the sea. We were just standing there on a rock while kissing and waves just kept on splashing on the rocks like there was a tempest.

Okay. It was a good 15-20 seconds of bliss. Well obviously I have to breathe. I can't really kiss him forever…. But I would if I was given the chance ;). Nothing makes this more perfect. I looked into his eyes and he looks into mine. He looks at his right and is staring at something. What is he staring at? I look to my right and there's a holographic image of our kiss seconds ago.

"Wha? How did you?"

"It was on countdown mode."

"Wha? Oooohhh!"

"Now you can show it to the fireside girls and you can be crowned as Senior Fireside Girl already."

"That's… right. Wow!"

"Congratulations Isabella. I'm really proud of you."

Wow! I can't believe he did that…. For me.

"Hey! Tha-"

I was about to say thank you but suddenly he looked a little down. No! He was sad.

"You ok?" I asked.

He grins "Yeah… I'm fine."

Obviously he's not. Did I do something wrong? Did I say something that hurt him? Well I don't really want to spoil my mood right now. I just continued looking at the photo.

Wow! Can you believe it? I got all 10 patches in one day. I just have to show everything to the girls tomorrow and I can become Senior Fireside Girl already. Wow! The best part is that I got to show what Phineas and I did… Phineas.

He's really such a best friend. This morning I woke up hopeless because of that Cheyenne jerk and now Phineas was there to rescue me and tell me that I could do it. He helped me pick myself up. In fact I wouldn't have done all of this stuff if it was for him….. Phineas. Best part is that he would've done anything for me…. Even a kiss.

A tear runs down my face. I know what to do. I took one last look at the kiss and tried my best to memorize each and every detail….. how it felt…. How it looked like…. Everything about it. There's an icon that I recognized at the bottom left so I pressed it.

"Delete photo?" asked ARChie.

Well… I guess this is it.

"Yes." I said.

Phineas gasped. The photo got crumpled into a piece of paper and it threw itself in the trash can.

"Bu-but Isabella. The Bonfire's tomorrow. What about your dream since you were 4? What about-"

I put my finger on his lips.

"True. I needed that as proof that I kissed you. But that's just it. I don't want any proof that I kissed you. I want it right here." I put my palm on my chest.

"But Isabella…."

"Everything you did today was really sweet of you Phineas. You stuck with me today for better or for worse. That kiss you shared with me seconds ago…. It isn't just something for show and tell you know. It was a precious moment and I wouldn't want to just give it away." I nudged him. "It's going to be our little secret. Okay?"

"Phineas! Isabella! Time for some snacks!" called Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher.

*Sigh* Just when things were just getting romantic. I wish I had more time.

"*Sigh* Well looks like your mom's calling us. Are you gonna be okay?" I asked.

He barely nods. He looks like he just saw a ghost or something.

"I'll take that as a yes. I better get down before- *Gasp*."

Wait! What just happened? OH! HE'S HUGGING ME BY THE NECK! Wait! Correction. HE'S BEAR HUGGING ME BY THE NECK!

"You're the best Isabella." He whispers on my ear.

*Sigh* OKAY. IF I WERE CHEESE…. OH NEVER MIND!

"*Sigh." It's time I returned the favor. "Thanks Phineas…" I hug him. "… for everything."

I don't care how much time we spent in there. It was still a very warm bear hug from him. Eventually we let go because you know…. Oxygen. He takes a look at the branch behind us and he gives me that "I know what we're gonna do today!" face.

"Let's go down the fun way." He said.

"Hehe! Okay."

We hop on the tire swing. Did we get bigger or did this thing get smaller? Well I'm pretty much sandwiched with Phineas so I don't care.

"Ready?" he asks

"Ready!"

He looks down and there's Perry and Pinky just playing on the lawn.

"Princess! There's a big quarrel between the Canine and the Monotreme! We have to stop them from hurting each other!"

"Hehe! Prince! Prepare for rocket launch in 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

We kick the branch "Whoooohoooo!"

Perry and Pinky noticed us say they get out of the way. The swing reached its highest point and we see a holographic image of our "launch". Pinky starts barking and starts chasing us.

"Princess! The canine and the monotreme are trying to attack us!"

"Oh! They look cute! Prepare the mechanical hands for capture!"

"Hands are functional!"

We both spread out our arms. We swing towards them.

"And… Gotcha! Mission Success Prince Phineas!"

"Great job Princess Isabella!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

I felt like I was 9 years younger. I looked at the 4 year old boy sitting next to me. We shared our last moment of laughter before…

"Phineas!" yells Candace from inside the house. "Mom called you a minute ago. Get in here! Bring in your girlfriend too!"

"Hey!" said Phineas.

"Candace. Stop teasing your brother."

"Well you better take a good look at them mom."

"Just eat your pie and go to your room when you're done."

"You are so busted when mom gets out there!"

"We're coming! We're coming!" said Phineas.

Well it's a good thought… for me. Phineas looks at me and… he laughs at me?

"Hahahaha! Your face is red again! Maybe your name should be Tomato Isabella Garcia-Shapiro from now on."

"Wha-" I covered my cheeks. "Hey! Well maybe your name should be Salsa-Dipped Dorito Phineas Flynn."

"Hey!" he nudges me.

"Hehe! And you know? If that face turns red again I'm gonna send you to a doctor."

"Wha-? Oh! Two-shay."

"The pie's getting cold kids!" called Mrs. Flynn Fletcher from inside the house.

"Coming!" he turns his attention to me. "Shall we?" he lends a hand.

"Yes! Yes we shall." I take his hand.

We walked to the house but we let go of our hands when we were about to enter. Well… it's still a secret.

-End of Chapter 12-

**(Author's Note)**

We're **almost there.** I might publish the last chapters at **Friday night** (Friday morning in the US timeline). But if I have initiative for today I will finish it today and publish it in the next weekend. My schedule is going to be busy again. But I hope you liked my story so far. **REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**I'm Kale Bishop BTW.** (Yep I think that's my new catchphrase. If anyone dares use it I'll…..!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 "The Bonfire"**

**Phineas POV**

(Flynn Fletcher Backyard)

"Help! Help! I'm, trapped in a tower! Someone save me!" said a 4 year old Isabella.

"I'll save you!" I said.

I climbed the tree and went to the branch Isabella sat on.

"This way Princess!" I said.

I hopped on the tire swing with Isabella beside me.

"On the count of 3! 1! 2! 3!"

We swung from the branch, jumped off the tire swing and landed safely on the ground.

"Yay! You saved me!" she hugs me.

"No problem Princess!" I hug her back.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Bucky approaches us.

"Aaah! It's a venom-licking dragon! RUN!" I said.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! Hehehehehe!"

We ran away from Bucky as we continued screaming and laughing. I was having another great time with Isabella.

"I like the dragon! Let's tame it!" said Isabella.

"Great idea!"

We screeched our heels to a stop and turned to Bucky who stops as well.

"Get him!" yells Isabella.

Hey! Bucky's running away. You're not getting away that easy. Eventually we caught up to him and we jumped on his back.

"Gotcha!" I said.

We pin Bucky to the ground but he tries to escape us by tossing and turning and barking at the same time.

"Whoa! Down boy! Down!" I said to Bucky.

He stops struggling and relaxes on the grass.

"Yay! We tamed the dragon! Hehe! You can kiss me now."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well in every princess story that I heard the story ends with the beautiful princess kissing a handsome prince."

"Really? Umm… Sure. Ok. On the count of 3. 1! 2!-"

"Hehe! Mmmmmmmmwah!"

"*Gasp* Wow!"

"Yay! Hehe! And they all lived happily ever after!"

"Isabella! Time to go home!" called Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro from inside the house.

"Awwwww." We said in unison.

"Well I guess I have to home now! Bye Bucky!" she said.

*LICK*

"Hehe! Bye Phineas!"

"W-wait! Ca-can you…. Kiss me again?"

"Hehe! MMMMMMMMMWAH! Hehe! See you tomorrow!"

(Phineas and Ferb's Room. Tuesday morning.)

"Wwwwowwwww…."

I can't believe Isabella kissed me. Well I was kinda expecting it but I wasn't really expecting it to be THAT electrifying. The kiss had a weird taste to it, which was… DUCKBILL AND LARVA?!

"Grrrrrrrr."

I opened my eyes and…

"Aaaah!"

I sat down on my bed as Perry rolled down from my chest. Oh no! It better not be what I think I did. I checked the room if Ferb was around but his bed was already made. Phew! I held Perry to my eye level.

"Hey Perry! I didn't… kiss you… did I?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Hey! I had this amazing dream! Isabella was there! And we were still kids! And… Whoa! I better lie down."

What just happened? Did I dream about us kissing at 4? I don't remember kissing her during our golden days. I doesn't ring a bell either so it definitely didn't happen… but why does it feel like I wanted it to? Ok Phineas! Just close your eyes, calm down, and think about it. Try to remember the dream. Where it was, how it happened, and how you felt about it… HEY WAIT A MINUTE! Hmm… how it felt….. Well come to think of it, that was the exact same feeling I felt when we kissed yesterday. I rubbed my lips to bring some of the feeling back and yeah it's definitely the exact same feeling. Wanna know how it felt like?

It felt… NEW! Almost like making another big successful invention except… it's even better! It's like thousands of fireflies or nanobots floating around you in a peaceful darkness. It's like something has melted inside your chest… like cheese. And even if that feeling was short lived that feeling lasts throughout the night, even until now… just…. Wwwwwow!

*RING* *RING*

I picked up my cellphone… hey it's Isabella!

"Hey Isabella!"

"Hey Phineas! What time did you get up?"

"Umm… just now actually."

"Oh! Okay. What time is it?"

"It's…. 7:00 am."

"WHAT?! OH NO!"

"Hey! What's the matter?"

"There's a fireside girl meeting for the last minute patches and it starts at 8:00! If I'm late my "Always on Time Patch" will be stripped of my sash! We have to get there ASAP or my dream is…"

"But Isabella… I thought you gave it up already."

"WHAT?! Oh…. That's…. right."

Awww man! I should've installed a recovery system for deleted photos. Now I broke my promise to Isabella. I feel like such a failure.

"But it doesn't really matter. What we did yesterday would be a waste if we don't show these photos. Besides, I'd love to tell the girls how much fun we had yesterday. Hehe!"

"Oh!...yeah?"

"Yeah! I have no regrets."

"Even the… you know… the k-"

"Ahbupbup! It's still our little secret right?"

"Oh… Yes! Yes it is!"

"Great! I'm gonna have to cut this short. Meet you at my house in a few! Mom's gonna bring us there."

"Sure! See ya!"

Whoo! Well that took a lot of weight off my shoulders. She didn't really mind if she didn't become a "Senior Fireside Girl" all because of that moment. I feel guilty yet happy at the same time…. Why? I mean I should've done everything right to make her dream come true. She had it ever since she was 4. She's been talking about it ever since she joined the Lil Sparks and I was just there to support her. Now she just whiffs it away like it was nothing. I feel guilty. On the other hand, I feel happy that she kept that moment a secret because…. I don't know… I just felt that it should be secret. If she actually didn't delete that photo and showed it to the girls then I wouldn't really mind if they started teasing us… but that's just it. It would be like play time or something. I don't know. Whoops! Time's ticking! I better move!

Well you know how things go in the morning. Breakfast, bath, change of clothes, Hey! Where's Perry? etc. Just skip everything to the part where I'm already at the front door.

"Mom! I'm going with Isabella to the Bonfire today!"

"What's the Bonfire?"

"It's an awarding ceremony for the Fireside Girls. I'm only going to support my best friend."

"Aww that's sweet. You're not bringing Ferb?"

"I really gotta run!"

"Okay sweetie! Have fun!"

"Okay mom!"

I went out the front door and I was about to cross the street until…

"Grrrr."

"Oh there you are Perry! I thought you'd be gone by now."

"Grrrr."

"Well I guess you can come with me."

I put Perry on my head like a hat and I went to Isabella's house. By the time I stepped on their walkway, Isabella, on her Fireside uniform and with her satchel, came out of the front door with Pinky on his leash.

"Oh good! You're here! I was about to- Whoa! Pinky!"

"Ruff! Ruff!"

"Huh?" I exclaimed.

Pinky ran towards me and then he went around my ankles and then around her ankles and then around my ankles… well you get the point. As for our condition… well let's just say that we're pretty tied up.

"Pinky! Whoa!" She was losing her balance but I let her grip my shoulders and I held her waist.

"Whoa! You almost fell." I said.

"Oh! Hehe! Yeah! Umm… I'm sorry about this."

"I don't mind."

"Re-really? You don't?"

"Yeah! I don't"

Okay. Our noses are just inches from each other. Just a little more and we're going to have that nosey moment….

*PERRY WHIPS HIS TAIL*

…. Okay…. NOW we're having that nosey moment thanks to Perry. Hey! That feeling's coming back again. That cheese inside your chest except that it's begging to melt again… and I liked it.

"Meow!" said a stray cat.

"Grrrrr. Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!"

"Uh oh." She said.

I took her hands off my shoulders and held both of them in my hands.

"Hang on!"

"Ruff! Ruff!" Pinky runs to the cat.

"MEEEOOOOWWWW!"

One minute I was tied to a leash with Isabella and now I'm spinning with her with the world disappearing around me. Now the cheese inside my chest is about to burst or melt. Eventually our brains couldn't take it anymore and we just collapsed on the lawn.

"Hehehehehe!"

"Hahahahaha! *Sigh*"

"Let's do that again!" she said.

"Ye-yeah! Ummm…"

**Perry POV**

Okay. I think I'm gonna be sick. Don't barf! Don't…blrelreraadblldrerll…. *Gulp*… Ugh! That was foul. I almost lost my breakfast.

"Grrr! Ruff?" (Argh! Stupid Cat! Hey you ok?) said Pinky.

*Pant* *Pant*

"Ruff Ruff" (I'll take that as a no.)

We stared at the 2 kids who are just lying there on the lawn.

"Ruff!" (I think it worked.)

"Grrrr." (Hmph! Ya think?)

We looked at the 2 who are now making *snicker* goo goo eyes at each other.

"Ruff!" (Paw 5!)

It's a high 5 for animals so I gave him my paw.

*CLAP*

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"Isa! Time to go!" called Mrs. Garcia Shapiro from the car.

"Okay mom!" said Isabella.

"C'mon Perry!" said Phineas.

"Grrrrrrr!" (I bet Phineas!)

"Ruff!" (You're on!)

Hehe! And whoever loses would have to take a bath in front of the agency.

(At the Fireside Girl lodge.)

"Okay girls! This meeting has come to order!" says Gretchen. "As assistant troop leader of the fireside girls I… someone's coming! Positions girls!"

**Isabella POV**

*Sigh* that was one of the most romantic moments I've had with Phineas. Too bad that we had to go at that moment. Well it doesn't matter. We arrived at the front door of the lodge. Mom decided to go to the mall to pick up some stuff. I was about to do our secret knock until…

"Let me get the door for you." said Phineas.

"Uhh… Phineas? I don't think that's…"

*Door opens*

"FIRE!" yells Gretchen.

"What the – OOF!" said Phineas.

*SPLASH* *SPLASH* *SPLASH*

"Seize fire! Seize- AAAH! Oh you're going to pay for that Adyson!" I said.

"Seize! Chief! Why didn't you knock?" said Holly.

"Well Phineas was going to get the door for me until you… *Gasp* PHINEAS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Oh no! He looks unconscious.

"That was awesome!" he said as he sat up and spread his fists.

"Pfffffff….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Haha! Okay. Hehe! That was funny but cute at the same time. Looks like the girls bought it because all of them are rolling on the floor.

"Hehehehe! Hey! Why'd you bring Phineas?" asked Adyson.

"Oh! You'll see. Right now I'm here to earn those patches." I said.

"So you did earn those patches."

I turned around and Cheyenne was there again, in her Fireside uniform this time, along with her troop.

"Oh. In case you girls are wondering, I'm here for the Fireside meeting for the Bonfire. It's a requirement FYI."

"Yeeeeaaaah." Said the girls with her.

"We know why you're here." said Ginger.

"Oh. Then let me in."

WHAT THE- NO ONE TALKS TO MY GIRLS THAT WAY!

"How dare you!" I exclaimed.

"We haven't got all day princess. Step aside."

"Grrr!"

"Chief! Let's just let her in." said Gretchen.

"*Sigh* fine."

We all stepped inside the lodge. Milly and Holly stood on a corner with blow-dryers on their hands pointing at Phineas. Phineas on the other hand just stood there with arms and legs spread and treating it like it was some sort of pampering.

"Gretchen. Start the meeting." said Ms. Feyersied on the picture frame.

"Right!" said Gretchen on the podium.

*GAVEL POUND 3x*

"As I was saying earlier as assistant troop leader of the Fireside girls I hereby open the meeting for the last minute patches. Now are there any patches that you would like to acknowledge that you've accomplished?"

Looks like that's my cue. I stood up from my seat and-

"Out of the way." Said Cheyenne.

"Hey!"

"You! Take your seat! Isabella stood up first." Said Gretchen.

"Whatever."

"Sit down Fireside Girl or I'll strip your "Courtesy patch" off you." Said Ms. Feyersied.

"Wha-! Fine!"

She mumbles something and then she takes her seat.

"Isabella step forward." said Gretchen.

I stepped forward to the stage and gave Gretchen ARChie.

"What's this?" she asked.

I brought out my manual.

"Just push that button over there and I'll show you the patches I've accomplished." I said.

"Oh! Okay."

She pushes the button and I giant hologram appears before the audience.

"Oooooo." Said the audience.

"Another one of Phineas's inventions I see." said Adyson.

"Hehe! Anyway, this video footage is when we did that Start a Harlem Shake Patch."

Hologram shows a Bird's eye view footage of the park. One minute the center was dancing and now the entire park is dancing. Now the SWAT team has arrived and they start dancing as well.

"*Gasp* Wow!" said Ginger.

"You did that chief?" asked Katie.

"Yes! Yes I did! Next we have that Break the World Record Patch."

We sadly didn't get any shots in action but ARChie showed our shot with Candace in the awarding ceremony.

"YOU BROKE 15 MINS?" asked Milly.

"By a second." said Phineas.

"Next we have that Wrestle a Bully Patch…."

I'm skipping the rest of the presentation since most of their reactions were just "ooo's" and "aaaaa's", except for Cheyenne who just sneered and stopped her troop members from becoming too mesmerized.

"OMG! I can't believe you were able to accomplish these patches yesterday!" said Ginger.

"Well I couldn't have done it without Phineas."

"*Gasp* Ooohhhh…."

They slowly turned to Phineas and smirked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Hehehehe!"

"Wait! Those are only 8 patches!" said Gretchen.

"I'm not done. I actually have 9 with me."

"Where's the other one?" asked Ginger.

"He's over there. Patch #492." I point to Phineas.

"*Gasp* You mean? You….! IS THAT TRUE PHINEAS?" asked Milly.

He smiles bashfully then does that ear scratch. "Hehe! Yeah. I at least spent the whole day with her yesterday."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" all the girls screamed except Cheyenne.

"Hehe! Anyway that's… pretty much it." I said.

"…."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Gretchen.

"Uhh... Phineas? Can you go outside for a moment?" asked Holly.

"Sure." He said.

He walks out the front door.

"YOU DIDN'T KISS HIM?" asked Gretchen.

"THAT WAS YOUR CHANCE!" said Milly.

"ISABELLA!" said Holly.

"Whoa whoa! It's actually okay if I didn't kiss him." Okay… I hate lying. I'm actually twirling my hair right now. Fortunately the girls don't know what that means.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed the girls.

"But why?" asked Ginger.

"I thought you said he was to die for." said Katie.

The other girls just whispered to each other. Cheyenne was just sitting there smugging.

"Hehe! Yeah I said that. But here's the thing… If you ever kissed a boy that you liked… wouldn't you want to keep it special?"

"….."

"Well… that's the thing. If I kissed Phineas and I just told you, it would be like it was just something to give away. It's like living in the song of "Last Christmas." If ever I would kiss Phineas I want it to be kept as precious. Besides, I wouldn't want to do that to my best friend if it would hurt him."

"Oh…. Okay. We understand. I guess that means…" said Gretchen.

"WAIT!"

Suddenly Irving barges in without warning.

"INTRUDER!" Holly throws a balloon and so does the other girls.

"AAAHHH!" *SPLASH* "AAAHHH!" *SPLASH* "AAAAHHH!"

"Whoa! Wait! AHHHH! Hey! I just got dry!" said Phineas who steps in front of Irving.

"Seize fire girls!" I said.

"Anyway. Girls… Irving has to show you something."

"Very well then. Step forward Irving." said Gretchen.

He steps forward and walks towards me.

"Can I borrow that camera for a sec?" he asks.

"Uhh… Sure. *Taxi Whistle*." I said.

ARChie descends to my hand and turns off his propeller. I give it to Irving, who starts opening the battery/memory card slot. He brings out a memory card from his pocket and exchanges it with the memory card in the camera.

"Here you go. *laughs geekily*" he said as he gives both the camera and the memory card.

"Aheh. Thanks." I said.

I activate ARChie and he shows a hologram that looks kinda familiar. Oh it's a video! I play it and… Hey it's the Lunar Parlor! Hey It's us on a table for two… with a bowl with our mouths in each end of the banana and… OH NO! The girls are about to realize what's happening…. TAKE COVER ISABELLA!

"Hide me!" I said to Gretchen.

I hid behind her and 3… 2… 1…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The entire lodge went wild. Even our pets started running around as the girls just squealed.

"HEY! OH NO NO NO NO NO!"

Milly and Holly are trying to pull Phineas away from the front door. The other girls soon joined in and he was overwhelmed.

"C'mon out chief!" said Gretchen as she pulls my arm out of the podium.

"NO NO NO! Hehe!"

Uh oh! The other girls from Cheyenne's troop joined in and I was soon overwhelmed by a lot of arms pulling me. I simply gave in and they pushed my back with my heels just sliding on the floor towards Phineas who had the same treatment. They pushed us until we were just face to face. Hehe! Phineas is so cute when he's bashful.

"Smile!" said Irving.

*CLICK*

"*Gasp* IRVING!" we said in unison.

"HEY! AAAAHHHH! THIS IS NOT SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN! GIRLS!" Cheyenne cuts in between us. "*Sigh* Never mind. At least I got to 500 patches first."

"Hey! What do you mean you got to 500 patches first? You cheated! You're just wearing those patches for vanity." said Gretchen.

"Please. I did these patches honestly and no sweat. Right girls?"

"Ye-yeah." Said the girls with hesitation.

"Grrr! I've had enough of you girl! You keep on lying about those patches you just took credit!" said Holly.

"You can't prove anything. Girl!"

"No! They can't!" said Mrs. Feyersied from the front door.

"*Gasp* WHAT?!" exclaimed Gretchen.

"But I can prove this. Page 96 Section Alpha of the Fireside hand book. Patch# 125 a.k.a "The Teamwork Patch." A fireside girl should be cooperative and friendly to all Fireside girls in the world. You have failed to appeal to the satisfaction of these girls, therefore you don't deserve to wear that patch. Hand it over."

"WHAT! NO WAY!"

"There's another way though. Just apologize to these girls and you can earn that patch rightfully."

"APOLOGIZE!? TO THEM!?"

"C'mon Cheyenne! Just say you're sorry." said Ginger.

"NO WAY AM I GOING TO SAY SORRY TO YOU LOSERS! YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU'RE ALL LOSERS! I QUIT! TAKE THE SASH AND EVERYTHING! I DON'T CARE! ARGHH!"

Grrr! How dare she! If only there was something I can throw at her! Just this once I would…

"Isabella. The crocodile." whispers Phineas.

I checked my satchel and the baby crocodile was sleeping.

"Ahhh! Hehehe!"

She takes of her sash and thrusts it to Holly's arms then walks away to the front door.

"Hey Cheyenne! A little goodbye present." I throw the crocodile to her.

"WHAT!? *Gasp*"

She catches the crocodile and they are nose to snout from each other.

*SNAP*

"AAAAAHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

She runs away with the crocodile still stuck on her nose.

"Hahahaha! Nice one Isabella!" said Phineas.

"Yeah!" said Gretchen.

"Phew! I'm glad she's gone!"

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Please step forward." Said Ms. Feyersied who is now on the podium.

Oh my gosh. This is it! My dream is coming true! I step forward fingers crossed and nervous.

(6106 Palindrome Road. Danville Arena.)

"Congratulations… Senior Fireside Girl!" said Ms. Feyersied through the mic as I shake hands with her.

The crowd applauds and some give occasional whistles. Phineas, my friends, and the rest of the Fireside Girls were all applauding for me while I was on stage. Ms. Feyersied gives me a special hat that looks really impressively designed and a badge above all my patches. Wow! I can't believe I did it. I'm Senior Fireside Girl!

-End of Chapter 13-

**(Author's Note)**

I'll post the **last chapter by next week**. I can't believe my schedule is becoming busy again. School is starting and my parents are encouraging me to work hard even if it's just the first week. That's not a bad thing I mean I have a target to reach by the end of the semester anyway. **Remember to Review! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	14. Final Chapter

**Final Chapter "So… How did it feel?"**

**Phineas POV**

I thought about what just happened earlier today. I'm really happy for Isabella! She really earned the title of "Senior Fireside Girl." All of our friends got excited about Isabella's achievement so everyone's inside my house right now celebrating. Me? I'm just sitting in the tree, the same spot where I kissed Isabella, staring at the beautiful full moon thinking about what happened yesterday and earlier today.

"Hey!" said a voice from below.

Isabella, now in her regular outfit, was standing below the tree watching me.

"Hey!" I said.

"Watcha doin?"

"Just staring at the moon. Come! Join me!"

She didn't hesitate to climb up the tree. I bet she got to this spot faster than I did. She sat beside me and we watched the moon together.

"*Sigh* It's beautiful."

"*Sigh* Yeah…"

"Huh? Oh! Hehe!"

Why is she giggling? Why is she looking at me like that?... WAIT! WHY AM I LOOKING AT HER?

"Oh! Um! I mean ummm…."

"Hehe! Hahaha!"

"Hehe! Okay. Umm…."

"You're scratching your ear. Why?"

Okay. This is way too embarrassing. I looked away from her and said "Oh! Nothing…"

"You're doing it again."

"….."

"*Gasp* Oh! Hehe! Just like how I twirl my hair."

"You twirl your hair?"

"Yeah! Mostly when I'm nervous or lying about something. I just did it this afternoon."

"And you're doing it now." I grinned.

"What?" She looked at herself "Oh! Hehe! Right."

Boy! I'm really glad Isabella's here. Watching the moon alone was fine but having company is better. Why am I having this feeling that I should get closer? Hmmm… I'm just curious why I should. It wouldn't hurt to know why right? I placed my right hand on the branch and I pushed it so that I could scoot beside her. Okay. Just one more. Ready and…

"Oh!"

Oh! Our knees just bumped…. and…. She's right beside me… I mean literally by my side.

"Hehe! Sorry." She said.

"No no! It's cool!"

"Oh! Hehe! Thanks!"

Wait a minute! Was she trying to close the gap between us too? Was it a coincidence that I wanted it too? My brain is really juggling its thoughts right now. Now…. I feel much better. And I don't know why I can't stop smiling.

"Phineas? I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone about this." She held her pinky in front of me.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." I intertwined it with mine.

She takes a deep breath. "Okay. Phineas? When we kissed…. Well… Why'd you kiss me?"

"Well it was for the patch obviously."

"Yeah!... but… you were sad afterwards. Why?"

"Oh!... Well…."

"Well?"

Oh no! Please don't smile at me like that. It's not helping.

"Well it's just really embarrassing if everyone knew and they'd tease us because of it."

"Oh come on!" She holds my left hand. "Stop scratching your ear, look at me, and tell me."

"Well…."

Now she grabs my other hand. "Look at me."

*Sigh* okay. Open your eyes Phineas. 1! 2! 3!

"Why?" she said with curious eyes.

Bad idea! She's really busting through my walls this time. Come on! Just tell her. It's not so hard… NO WAIT! IT IS! OH I DON'T KNOW! *Sigh*. AND WHY CAN'T I STOP SMILING?

"*Sigh* Well… it meant something…"

"Yeah? What did it mean?"

"Mmmmm…."

"Mmm?"

OH NO! She's almost there.

"… a lot of things…" I said.

"Oh! Like?"

STOP ASKING! I'M REALLY OUT OF BREATH! AND MY HANDS ARE STRUGGLING UNCONCIOUSLY FROM HER HANDS! I'm just here struggling to say something and all she could do is giggle and smile ecstatically.

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked. That'll change the subject a bit.

"Hmm… Just wondering."

"About what?"

Okay. Now she's the one out of breath. She lets my hands go a bit… WAIT! OH NO YOU'RE NOT!

"*Gasp*"

HA! I GOT YOUR HANDS.

"Huh?" I asked.

Don't worry Isabella. Just a taste of your own sweet medicine.

"Ahehe! Ummm…. *Gasp* HEY! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN ANSWERED MY QUESTION!"

"Oh! Umm…"

NOT GOOD! GOTTA GET MY HANDS BEFORE… too late.

"Aww… Well it's kinda difficult if you can't stop smiling like that."

"What? Like this?" she wipes her smile in front of my face.

Ohhhhh! If she keeps this up my cheese will burst. I'm already starting to sweat with all the pressure she's giving me.

"Well…"

"Hehe! Okay that's enough. Don't worry. I understand."

Huh? I didn't really answer her question. Wait! Why is she giggling?

"Hehe! Ahehehe!"

"Heeey!" I nudged her. " Why are you-hu laughing?"

"Hehe! Oh nothing." She twirls her hair.

Okay. My eyes can't take it anymore. Just watch the moon Phineas.

"Heey!" She nudges me. "C'mon-hehe! I know you want to."

Don't say anything. Don't even look at her. She's too powerful.

"C'mon! Don't make me do this." She pokes me lightly on the stomach.

Hey that tickles! Oh! So that's how she wants it.

"Hmph! Okay Phineas! You asked for it."

Before she even got to touch me I poked her underarm.

"AAAH! OH YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" She pokes my neck.

"AAAH! YOU KNOW HOW DIFFICULT IT IS FOR ME TO DODGE THAT!"

"*Gasp* OOOOOHHHHH!" she said

"*Gasp* Oh nononononono! nO! NO!"

"WHEEEEE!"

"HAHAHAHA! NO! ISA-HAHAHAHAHA!"

"HEHEHEHE! AAAAH! NO NOT THE UNDER ARMS AGAIN! NOT MY TUMM-HEHEHEHE!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT ISABELLA! AAAH! NO!"

"AHEHEHE! HEY! *Gasp*"

"*Gasp*"

….wwow! Has time seriously stopped? Because we're having that nosey moment again. I almost forgot that we accidentally held hands and I was staring at the stars…. NO WAIT! IT WAS HER EYES! My body is not making an urge to move. Not even once! My cheese is seriously pleading me to melt it instead of bursting it. I couldn't help but smile… and she smiled too. Suddenly she nudges my nose with hers.

"Hehe! Oh! Ahehe! Sorry."

I didn't answer. Instead I nudged her nose with mine. She sighs.

"*Dreamy sigh*"

"*Dreamy sigh*"

I think the top of the cheese just melted from my chest as I sighed. Just one more move and it's completely dripping off the grill. My brain is really telling me to move closer as well as my hands. Her hands were shaking as well. *Dreamy sigh*.

"Ah-Ahem!"

"*Gasp*" we both gasped.

WAIT! FERB? WHAT IS HE DOING IN THE BACKYARD? NO WAIT! WHAT ARE OUR FRIENDS DOING IN THE BACKYARD?

"Aaaah!" we both said as we made a slightly bigger gap than last time.

"Hehe! Hey…" said Isabella.

My chest went from partially melted cheese to a rapidly working air pump. For the first time I'm consciously scratching my ear very fast. My friends aren't even helping me calm down with their smirks and giggles. Hold on. Why is Ferb holding a megaphone?

*SQUEALING MEGAPHONE* (That means it's turned on.)

"Ohhhh. Noooo." we said.

"Well don't just sit there! KISS HER!"

"YIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled the crowd.

"HEEEEEEEY! CUT IT OUT!"

"Hehe-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Isabella just laughed like a maniac.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!..."

I couldn't help but laugh as well. I CAN'T BELIEVE FERB SET US UP LIKE THIS! He's obviously the one behind all of our friends in the backyard thing. I mean, he's the one with the megaphone. Now here's the question: SHOULD I REALLY KISS HER? I mean we did it earlier in the morning so I don't really have to but I'd be killjoy if I wouldn't. Plus the pleading cheese has returned in my chest again. *Sigh* Oh man! Well…. Here goes nothing.

Isabella was already leaning on the trunk as she started relaxing from her laughter so I scooted over and held her chin up.

"*Gasp*"

"Oh my gosh!" said one of the Fireside Girls.

*Sigh* I don't know what I'm doing anymore.

"Ju-Just one… okay?" I said.

She was so shocked that all she could do was nod.

"Hehe! Okay." She said.

"Ready? 1!" I lifted my nose up.

"2!" we lean closer.

*Sigh*. Who cares about 3? I'm already kissing her.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the girls. (I think Baljeet and Irving were screaming as well.)

"MMMMHEHEHE! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Those girls really sent Isabella laughing. I was going to look back at the crowd but ARChie was showing a holographic image of our kiss seconds ago.

"*GASP* FERB!" we said.

Urgh! How can he just wave at us like that and smile! Now Buford is trying to make an impression of my voice.

"Phin-a-bella sittin' on a tree…."

"…K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE! SECOND COMES MARRIAGE! THIRD COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE! AYIIIIEEEEE!" said the crowd.

"HAHAHA! CUT IT OUT GUYS! GIVE US SOME PRIVACY!" I said.

"Yeah guys! Leave those lovebirds alone!" said Candace as she joined the crowd.

"YIEEEEEEE!"

"CANDACE!" we yelled.

"*Kik*" her hands imitates a gun and fires at me. "Okay guys! Let's head back inside! Let them cool off!"

"Hehe! Bye _Phinabella." _Said Gretchen.

"YIEEEHEEEE!"

"SHUT UP FIRESIDE GIRL! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Okay. Now they're back inside. I CAN STILL HEAR YOUR GIGGLES AND CHUCKLES YOU KNOW! Alright. Just me and her now. Peace and quiet….

"Hehe! Hehe!"

"STOP LAUGHING!" I yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Whoa! She was seriously tossing herself around so I had to hug her so that she wouldn't fall off. Even though that moment was pretty embarrassing, it was still fun. Okay. I gotta stop laughing now. We finally had our last laugh and we began to relax. I finally let her go when she was stable.

"I'm seriously going to kick Ferb's butt after this." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Hehe! Yeah! Hehe!"

I finally gave my attention to ARChie and so did Isabella. She gave a taxi whistle and ARChie came back to her hands. She pushed a button and Isabella giggled as she saw the last shot…. But then suddenly she was frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Well that's definitely not nothing."

She grinned "Well… I was thinking about if word would spread. If our friends tell everyone at school next week… well… let's just say I wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea."

"Oh! I understand. I'm on it! Let's head back inside first."

"And show ourselves in front of them?" said Isabella with a smile.

"Oh don't worry. We'll let them enjoy it while it lasts." I said as I waved ARChie in my hand.

"Huh? Oh! Okay."

"Hey wait! I have a question. Are we still best friends? Or…"

"Hehe! I'd say mutual understanding. But yeah! You can call it that! Hehe!"

"So… "Best friends" forever?" I hold my pinky in front of her.

"Hehe! Yeah! Forever!" She intertwines it with hers.

We eventually got down from the tree and we made some nudges and giggles along the way. We entered the house…. And there was silence all around with watching eyes staring at us. We looked at each other and we smiled bashfully.

"Well… I-I'm gonna go upstairs now."

"Okay." She said.

Ferb is standing by the handrail in the stairs.

"*kik*" Ferb imitates a gunshot in his hand.

"Ugh! FERB!"

I dashed upstairs with ARChie still in my hand. I finally made it to my room. WAIT! WERE THERE EXPLOSIONS IN THE SKY HAPPENING? I checked out the window. STRANGE. I SWEAR THERE WERE FIREWORKS JUST HAPPENING MINUTES AGO.

**Isabella POV**

I watched as Phineas ran upstairs. Ferb was on the foot of the stairs with his back turned… THIS IS MY CHANCE.

*KICK*

"OW!" he said.

"That! Was for disturbing our moment!" I pointed my finger at him.

I gave him a quick hug. "That!... was for making it better I guess…"

"YIEEE!"

I couldn't help but bashfully laugh.

Gretchen approached me "So how did it feel chief?"

"How did what feel?" I asked.

"Oh you know! Mwah! With _Phineas!"_

"Hehe! Well… It was nice."

"Yeah? How nice?" asked Buford.

"Well… ummm…. *Dreamy sigh*"

"Aww…" was all they could say.

*THUNDERING FOOTSTEPS*

"I'm back!" said Phineas.

He looks around the crowd and awkard silence fills the room.

"hehe! Hey! Isabella says she want to take a group photo."

"Okay! But you two are sitting in the middle of everyone!" said Candace.

We shrugged our shoulders and said "Okay." Like it was nothing.

"YIEE!"

"*Sigh*" he rolled his eyes.

"Hehe!" I giggled.

We decided to take the living room couch as our post. We sat down in the middle while the tallest stood and my friends just sat anywhere near us.

*Nudge*

"What?" I asked Phineas.

I quickly see the pair of shades that he was secretly handing me and grab it.

"Okay! Say cheese everyone!" we quickly put on our shades.

"Cheese!"

A big flash occupies the room. We quickly took off our shades afterwards. I looked around and everyone looks like they've seen a ghost. Phineas held his hand up and…

*SNAP!*

"Ugh! Whoa! What just happened?" asked Candace.

"I dunno. Ferb?" asked Phineas.

"All I remember is holding the megaphone and going outside for some reason."

"Hehe!" I giggled

"Hey chief! Are we doing a photo shoot?" asked Adyson.

"Yeah!" I said.

Phineas to ARChie, flipped some switches, and then came back.

"Alright! Say cheese everyone!" he said.

"Cheese!"

A big flash occupied the room and a hologram of our last shot appeared. I took a look at the clock and it was 9pm.

"Alright guys! It's getting late!" said Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher from the kitchen.

"Awww…" said everyone.

We said our goodbyes to my friends who came to the party. My mom went ahead because I said I would catch up. I wonder why our moms didn't notice the racket my friends were making minutes ago. Oh well. At least they didn't see anything. Ferb decided to go upstairs to his and Phineas's room. The both of us were at the front door, alone.

"What did you do to them?" I asked.

"Amnesia flash. They only forgot that moment."

"Oh! So only the both of us know?"

"Yup!"

"Cool!" I hugged him tight. "Thanks Phineas! For everything.

"Hey!" he hugs me back. "No problem."

*Sigh*. Our last hug for the day. And we let go…. Nah! That was too short. HUG!

"*Gasp* Whoa Isabella!"

"Hehe! I figured since it was the last time we hug today."

"Awww." We give each other a bear hug.

"*Sigh* Okay I'm good."

It was really nice of him to open the door for me. My mind was trying to recall everything that happened since yesterday until now. *Sigh* Phineas… speaking of which… he's still watching me leave.

"Hehe! Good night Phineas!"

"Good night Isabella!"

I went to my house and thankfully the front door was still open. I opened the door but before closing it I took one last look at Phineas who was still watching me. I waved him goodbye and he waved back. All I need to do is…

*DOOR SHUT*

"Whoa! Hehe!" I said as I shut the door with my back.

**Phineas POV**

"Whoa!" I said as I shut the door with my back.

** : (/watch?v=ntSBKPkk4m4) "Jet Lag" by Simple Plan.**

I thought about what just happened today as I locked the door and made my way up the stairs. I can't believe we were still best friends until now… well "best friends" according to her. I was so thankful that I made ARChie. I thought about the photos it took.

**Isabella POV**

I definitely can't believe we were still best friends until now…. Well "best friends." Hehe! I picked up ARChie from my pocket and surfed through the different photos taken.

**Phineas POV**

I remember taking to ice cream, our accidental kiss, messing around with her a bit, how we rocked the tri-state area…

**Isabella POV**

…how we broke the world record, how Phineas was worried about me…

**Phineas POV**

…how we got to ride an alligator, how we glided around the tri-state area, how we tamed the goozim…

**Isabella POV**

…how we screamed the ghosts away, how I wanted to sacrifice my dream for something precious…

**Phineas POV**

…and finally, how our friendship meant to us.

**Isabella POV**

I took one last look of our kiss tonight and I deleted it.

**Phineas POV**

I thought of all things that I did for her since yesterday…

**Isabella POV**

I thought of the things I gave up to keep our friendship strong…

**Phineas POV**

But hey! I didn't just do it for Isabella…

**Isabella POV**

But hey! I didn't just do it for Phineas…

**Both POV**

I did it… For a "Friend"!

-THE END-

_You say good morning, When it's midnight…_

**(Author's Note)**

**There's an epilogue for this story.** I'll post it next week to keep this story alive for now. There'll also be a credits page for all those who and what inspired me to write the chapters of this story.


	15. Epilogue & Credits

**(Author's Note)**

I'm having a hard time getting viewers at a fast rate since you people started updating quickly and my story gets pushed to the 2nd page and so on. Anyway this is the last of the story so I hope you like it.

**Epilogue "The next day…"**

(Lunar Parlor. That morning…)

**Phineas POV**

"He-he did what?!" asked Isabella while trying not to laugh.

"I told you. He was marking my property. I mean literally. As soon as I came up to my room he was scribbling something with permanent marker on the side of my bed." I said.

"So-ho you kicked his butt too?"

"Yeah! Wait! What did you mean by "too"?"

"HAHAHAHA! Serves him right. He deserves to be kicked in the butt twice."

"Wait! You kicked his butt too?"

"Hehe! Yeah."

"Yeah. Haha! Serves him right."

"What did he scribble anyway?" asked Isabella.

"Well by the time he reacted to my foot all I saw was an almost complete heart and a "P+I" in it except that it now has a strikethrough, which must have been because of my kick."

"HAHAHA! So you couldn't take it off?"

"I tossed him the bathroom alcohol and he was able to wipe everything away before I came out."

"Phew! Good! HAHAHA! But still… it's kinda funny when you think about it. Hehe!"

"Yeah you're right."

"What I'm curious though is how did Ferb know about it?"

"Apparently Mr. Genius came prepared with a pair of shades."

"Oh! That darn genius."

Suddenly Coltrane arrives at their table.

"Enjoy guys!" he said as he puts a bowl down the table.

"Hey! We didn't order anything yet!" I said.

"It's my treat for you guys. *Wink*" he said as he walks away to the counter.

WHAT? I GET A TREAT FROM COLTRANE? I WONDER WHY. I looked at the table and it was the same banana split, the one that we ordered the first time Isabella came here, except now the ice cream in the middle was topped with a heart-shaped cheese.

"Oh! COLTRANE!" yelled Isabella.

"Enjoy it you two! *Wink*"

Isabella just ranted with glee and sat down again. You know this dish that Coltrane gave us reminded me of that really really great day. I looked at Isabella eye to eye and we just nodded and giggled.

"So… Shall we?" I asked.

"Yes! Yes we shall." She said.

Well… Here we go again! I was about to bite my spoon filled with ice cream until…

"Phineas? I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Where's Pinky and Perry?"

I looked around and our pets were supposed to be right under the table.

"Hey! They're gone!"

"Hmm… I wonder where they went…."

(Somewhere inside the OWCA)

*DOGS BARKING* *CATS MEOWING* *ANIMALS ROLLING ON THE FLOOR*

"CARL! WHAT'S WITH THE RACKET DOWN THERE?!" yelled Major Monogram.

"HAHAHAHAHA! AAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Carl.

"CARL! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION YOU UNPAID INTERN! I… *Gasp*"

The entire office was in chaos as they all made animal noises and rolled on the floor. He soon met a TV screen that showed Pinky in a dull expression wearing a tutu while in a basin full of soap bubbles with Perry scrubbing his head with a brush. Perry finally rinsed him and did a finishing touch with a pink bow on his head. Pinky then began to dance ballet but kept on falling since he wobbled constantly.

"*Snicker* AGENT P! STOP WITH THIS MADNESS! DON'T YOU-HAHAHA! KNOW THAT YOU'RE DISRUPTING THE AGENTS WITH YOUR *Snicker* JUVENILE DELINQUENCE! CARL! I WANT THAT TV SCREEN GONE!"

"ROGER THA-HAT SI-HER HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

-The End-

**Credits go to the following people:**

"Start a Harlem Shake Patch" – 14AmyChan

"Break A World Record Patch" – AmityTheDerpy (Mainly because of ice cream.)

"Feed the Crocodiles on The Sewers Patch" and "Glide around Danville Patch" – Nightshade1712.

"Poke Zeh Goozim Wid Zeh Stick Patch" – HeinzDoofenshmirtz (or simply Dr. D.).

Main inspiration – PianoMan5.

Special thanks to: You! My awesome reviewers. Especially you Axis22, MassiveSinger, and Boris Yeltsin.

**Also read my one-shot "Why This?". Thanks so much for the follows, favs, and reviews guys :D. 1****st**** ever story success.**

**I have upcoming ideas such as a Take Two with Phineas and Ferb kind of thing. I also have 2 other story ideas. 1 involves the OWCA while the other is not PnF but my favorite video game "Dragon Nest." It's going to be kind of like a sci-fi thing like Lord of the Rings.**

**Again thanks for the support guys!**


	16. New Story Trailer

**(Author's Note)**

Look. I know that you people were waiting for the preview for the Dragon Nest story but it's still a work in progress. It's about 70% done. **Here's a snippet about it:**

_One day, from the dark abyss of the jealous goddess Vestinel, emerged the dragon from beyond. As the days turned from bright to dark, the dragon has destroyed peace in Lagendia and continuously sought destruction in its path. The twin dragons, alarmed by the sudden chaos, faced their enemy in battle for the hopes of many and to prevent the world from falling into darkness again and again._

That's only a paragraph of the 1st chapter. For now, I have a sequel for my first story. This idea has been banging on my head for days now. It's actually more complete than the other story but I need some help in the middle. These are just fragments of the story so I hope you like it.

* * *

"**For Love" Trailer**

**Youtube:** /watch?v=w1oM3kQpXRo (**Taylor Swift – Everything Has Changed)**

_It started with a kiss_

**Bird's eye view of the boys lying under the tree.**

"So you asked this morning how the kiss felt, right?" asked Phineas, lying on the grass with Ferb.

Ferb simply nodded.

"Hehe! Well… Let's just say that all I felt was cheese."

* * *

_Then came a curious question_

**Same scene, except Isabella replaces Ferb.**

"What's it like to grow up?" asked Isabella lying on the grass, beside Phineas.

"Well that's an interesting question. But… I really don't know. What made you ask that?"

"Well mom was kinda describing how we'd look like as teenagers. We do a lot more stuff, we start making our dreams come true, and… you know."

"We're definitely going to make our dreams come true Isabella."

"Hehe! Well you did make one come true a few days ago."

* * *

_But fulfilling a dream, means having to move on to another._

**Inside the Danville Airport…**

"Phineas… it's about time we've already grown up." said Isabella.

"But if it meant never seeing you again, then I wish I'd never grow up." said Phineas.

"Just promise me something."

"Anything. Just name it."

"Never forget to smile okay?

"*Sniff* Okay."

* * *

_Time changes and People changes_

**Flynn Fletcher Backyard (almost 5 years later…)**

"It's just funny. About almost 5 years ago, I almost had a girlfriend." said a teenaged Phineas lying on the grass.

**School Hallway, with lockers.**

"C'mon Phinny! When are you ever going to get over her? She's gone!" said Cheyenne leaning by the lockers.

**Inside the Classroom**

"Not to push anything but there are different other girls you can go out with besides girly." said Buford, sitting near Phineas.

"You know Ferb? Moving on is actually easier said than done." said Phineas.

* * *

_But not everyone has to move on._

**Scene shifts into the front of the Garcia-Shapiro house.**

"Phineas! You're so tall!" said Vivian excitedly that he hugged him.

"Hehe! Thanks Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro!" said Phineas.

Isabella appears by the doorway of the front door.

"Hey Phineas! Watcha do….."

They lock eyes at that moment.

"Hey!" she said softly.

"Hey!" he said softly.

**Flynn Fletcher Backyard**

"It's like everything's changed when I saw her again. I didn't know what to do." Said Phineas, lying under the backyard tree.

* * *

_And before everything's too late…_

**Scene shifts into the classroom again.**

"Dude! You gotta make a move! You don't know when she's gonna disappear again." said Buford.

"Well I dunno what to do in the meantime." Said Phineas.

"Be yourself." said Baljeet

"Wasn't that the reason why I wasn't able to make a move back then?" asked Phineas.

"Well it's either Now or Never man. It's your pick." said Buford.

* * *

_For Friendship_

**Scene shifts at a floating pod in space. They're kids.**

"You'll always be my best friend Phineas."

"You too Isabella. You too."

* * *

_For Happiness_

**Scene shifts on a rooftop building.** **The kids are standing by the edge.**

"This has got to be the happiest week you've spent with Me." said Isabella.

"I wonder why we didn't try this before." said Phineas.

* * *

_And…_

"C'mon Dinnerbell! Just spit out!" said a young Buford.

"Yeah! Spit it out already!" yelled Baljeet.

* * *

_**For Love**_

**Scene shifts back to the 1****st**** scene.**

"Oh please Phineas. Like I'd ever fall for a guy like you." said a young Isabella.

"Right. And I'd be head over heels for a girl like you." said a young Phineas.

They locked eyes for a moment and then burst into a fit of giggles.

_(all I know is we said hello…..)_

**Coming soon…..**

**in 2D **

**XD LOL just kidding.**

* * *

**(Author's Note)**

If you haven't noticed, I have a new series called "Take Two with FanFiction" or (TTFF). It's been up for a while now, and I just updated it recently. It's going to be the "Take Two w/ Phineas and Ferb" style but with a little twist. I hope you enjoy it as well BTW! :D. I'm out.


End file.
